


Ausgestoßener

by Tschuli5167



Series: Schwerkraft [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And also angst, Angels, BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Lucifer, Beauty ant the beast parallels, Blood and Gore, Case Fic, Chloe KNOWS, Competence Kink, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Injured Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Isolated, Lucifer acts his age, Magic, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Sexual Content, Sick Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Teamwork, Trapped, Wingfic, angst with happy ending, no really there´s angst, some comic influence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tschuli5167/pseuds/Tschuli5167
Summary: Dies ist die deutsche Übersetzung der fantastischen Fanfiction Castaway von ariaadagio.Die Story beginnt nach dem Ende von Staffel 3.Den Teufel gibt es wirklich. Ein Satz den Chloe Decker nie für wahr gehalten hätte bis Lucifer Morningstar ihre Skepsis mit seinen Höllenfeueraugen verbrannt hat. Es ist eine wahre `Hölle` von einer Realitätsverlagerung, aber ihr wir klar das ihr vielleicht nicht die Zeit für allmähliche Akzeptanz bleibt als sie entdeckt das eine der Leichen ihres aktuellen Falles nicht menschlich ist. Schlimmer noch, das nächste Ziel könnte Lucifer sein. Ein Geschichte die nach einer Antwort verlangt: Wer betet eigentlich für den Teufel?Na neugierig? Es gibt einen tollen Fanmade Trailer zu dieser Story von Beautifullytragic6 der wirklich sehenswert ist.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv5V4Xgnn6A





	1. Am Anfang...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Castaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942401) by [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/pseuds/ariaadagio). 

> Hallo,  
wie schon erwähnt ist dies die Übersetzung von Castaway im originalen von ariaadagio
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt eine angenehme Zeit beim Lesen und Feedback ist wirklich sehr willkommen. Falls ihr ariaadagio Feedback für ihre Story geben wollt schreibt es auch einfach in die Kommentare und ich übersetze es für sie.
> 
> Die wundervolle ariaadagio hat ausserdem eine Playlist eigens für diese Geschichte kreiert und mir erlaubt den Link zu teilen. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqeCX3p5I8n_NfDE5tm2tHYE4NZHAUugn

Kapitel 1: Am Anfang....

_Am Anfang schuf Gott Himmel und Erde._

_Und die Erde war wüst und leer, und es war finster auf der Tiefe; und der Geist Gottes schwebte auf dem Wasser._

_Und Gott sprach: Es werde Licht! und es ward Licht._

_Und Gott sah, dass das Licht gut war._

So wurde diese Geschichte einmal niedergeschrieben.

Des weiteren erzählt diese Geschichte vom Erzengel Lucifer, den hellsten und machtvollsten aller Engel des Herrn, welcher der Sünde des Stolzes verfallen war. Für sein Verbrechen wurde er für alle Zeiten aus dem Himmel verbannt.

Diese Geschichte ist wahr, zu einem gewissen Anteil. Aber wie so oft gibt es immer zwei Seiten einer Erzählung.

Gott sprach wirklich: „Es werde Licht.“, und dann wurde es Hell, aber der wahre Dank gilt eigentlich dem Engel, dem Lichtbringer, der Gottes Befehl folgte und alles erleuchtete.

Gott sah nur das das Licht gut war, weil auch der Lichtbringer gut war, oder in diesem Fall sich zu benehmen wusste.

Der Erzengel Lucifer, dessen eigentlicher Name einst Samael der Lichtbringer war, verfiel dann der Sünde des Stolzes. Er sah auch, dass das was er erschaffen hatte gut war und er war Stolz das er es erschaffen hatte.

Aber das war nicht der Grund für seine Bestrafung.

Das war nur der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zu seinem Untergang.

Die wirklichen Probleme fingen mit einem einfachen „Warum“ an.

Als Samael Gottes Universum mit einer unzählbaren Anzahl an Sternen erleuchtete, erschuf er doch Einen der sich von all den Anderen abhob. Einen, der heller leuchte als alle Anderen. Einen, dessen Licht sich einfach unterschied von all den Anderen.

Dieser Stern war sein Liebling, in seinen Gedanken seine schönste Kreation.

Deshalb besuchte er ihn jeden Morgen um ihn zu bewundern.

Eines Tages sprach Gott zu Samael und verlangte von ihm seine Besuche beizulegen.

Samael verstand nicht weshalb er damit aufhören sollte etwas zu bewundern, das er erschaffen hatte. Deshalb stellte er Gott eine einfache Frage: „Warum?“

Gott antwortete ihm, wie Eltern so oft ihren Kindern antworten : „Weil ich es dir sage.“

Am Anfang reichte Samael diese Antwort vollkommen aus. Er hörte damit auf seine Sternensysteme zu besuchen und kehrte zurück in die silberne Stadt. Gott wies ihm unzählige Aufgaben zu, um ihn in der Ewigkeit zu beschäftigen.

Er erschuf Licht und Flammen und war zu eingenommen von seinen Aufgaben um sich unglücklich zu fühlen.

Äonen strichen vorbei und alles war gut.

Bis eines Tages Samael, immer fleißig und voller Tatendrang, für einen Moment zu lange ohne neue Aufgabe war. In diesem Moment kehrten seine Gedanken zu seiner leuchtendsten Kreation zurück. Seinem Morgenstern. Er hatte ihn seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen und war neugierig ob er immer noch seine Schönste unter all seinen heiligen Schöpfungen war. So viel Zeit war seit seinem letzten Besuch vergangen und er verließ den Himmel um nach Antworten zu suchen.

Natürlich, Gott all sehend wie er ist, bemerkte Samaels Abwesenheit von der silbernen Stadt und sprach zu seinem Sohn: „Hör auf deine Zeit mit diesem Stern zu verschwenden.“

Samael entgegnete seinem Vater erneut mit „Warum“ und Gott antwortete daraufhin wieder mit „weil ich es dir sage.“

Doch des Lichtbringers Funke des Begehrens leuchtete heller als jemals zuvor und es verlangte ihm nach einer Erklärung.

„Ich will aber nicht.“, entgegnete er deshalb seinem Vater.

Doch Gott hatte dafür wenig Verständnis. Er sprach mit ernster Stimme zu seinem Sohn: „Mich interessiert nicht was du willst. Ich habe andere Dinge die du erledigen musst. Nun komm Heim oder aber...“

Und diese Drohung war hinreichend.

Samael kehrte heim und Gott teilte ihm viele weitere Aufgaben zu. Er erschuf Licht und Flammen und war zu eingenommen von seinen Aufgaben um sich unglücklich zu fühlen.

Äonen strichen vorbei und alles war gut.

Bis eines Tages ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Aufschub zwischen seinen Aufgaben Samael die Zeit gewährte vom Himmel hinab auf die Schöpfung zu blicken. Dies erinnerte ihn abermals an seinen liebsten Stern, der immer noch die unendliche Dunkelheit des Universums mit seinem wunderschönen Licht erleuchtete.

Basierend auf seinen Kalkulationen müsste sein Stern bald das Ende seiner Lebenszeit erreichen. Seine geliebte Kreation wird sich in eine Supernova transformieren. Das letzte Aufbäumen eines sterbenden Sternes bevor sein Licht dann für alle Zeit erlischt. Dies ist ein Ereignis welches nur einmal in seiner unendlichen Lebensspanne vorkommt und welchen er mehr als alles Andere beiwohnen möchte. Diese Explosion wird sicherlich einmalig und überwältigend und er entschied sich dazu, entgegen aller Konsequenzen, diesem Spektakel beizuwohnen.

„Samael,“ drohte Gott als er sich dazu bereit machte die silberne Stadt zu verlassen, „was habe ich zu dir gesagt betreffend deiner Zeitverschwendung wenn es hier Arbeit für dich gibt die du verrichten musst?“

Aber Samaels Verlangen war zu groß und so ignorierte er bei dieser dritten Auseinandersetzung seinen Vater vehement und flog weiter.

„Komm sofort wieder heim oder sonst...!“ versuchte Gott erneut.

Doch diesmal antwortete Samael, als er sich in Richtung Gottes drehte, mit einem entschiedenen „Nein“

Ein Wort welches sich, in all der immensen Zeit seit ihrer Schöpfung, noch nie ein Engel getraut hatte gegenüber ihren Vater zu Äußern.

Ein Wort welches, nach Samael, auch nie wieder von einem Engel bevor Gott gesprochen wurde.

Ein Wort das Alles veränderte.

* * *

Am Ende ist es Raguel der ihn überwältigt und nach Hause zerrt.

Nicht Michael, Schwert Gottes oder Amanadiel, der heiligste Pugilist.

Nicht die Waffen Gottes kommen um ihn zu holen. Es kommt der Richter, die silberne Zunge, der Erzengel der Gerechtigkeit.

Sie treffen sich im leeren Weltraum, schwebend in der Nähe der Ringe eines der Planeten den Gott noch nicht für nötig befunden hatte zu benennen.

„Bitte Samael,“ spricht Raguel, sein eisblauer Blick voll Ehrlichkeit und Wärme, „Mach das ich dich verstehe. Sprich deine Gedanken und ich werde dich richten, wie es die für mich vorgesehene Funktion ist.“

Samael ist müde und alleine und lässt es zu das sich die Distanz zu seinem Bruder verringert.

„Ich suche nur nach Freiheit, nicht nach Streit“, versucht er Raguel zu erklären als dieser sich ihm noch ein wenig nähert.

„Ich sehe.“, antwortet ihm Raguel daraufhin.

Voller Hoffnung erwidert Samael: „Siehst du wahrlich?“

Erst nachdem sich die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke schließen erkennt er den Fehler in der Einschätzung der Absichten seines Bruders.

* * *

Als er von Michael an seinen Handgelenken am Hauptplatz aufgehängt wird, um vor all den Anderen zur Schau gestellt zu werden, steht er zuerst aufrecht und herausfordernd da, obwohl er fühlen kann wie ihn die Feuer des Himmels nach und nach verlassen. Er wartet, angebunden im Auge der vier Winde, im welchen sich Nord, Süd, West und Ostwind treffen und gemeinsam zu einem Vortex verschmelzen um dann zu Enden.

Die Endlosen, verworrenen Mauerwerke die sich hinter dem Platz ausbreiten sind luminös und einfach nur atemberaubend in ihrer Schönheit. Aber dieses himmlische Licht kann Samaels nicht das Wasser reichen.

Kein Licht kann auch nur annähernd mit Samaels konkurrieren.

„Gott verlangt das du bereust.“, verkündet Raguel vor ihm und verlangt zu wissen: „willst du Reue zeigen, Bruder?“

Samael leckt über seine Lippen und schmeckt den eisernen Geschmack des Blutes das langsam über sein Kinn hinabläuft.

„Was habe ich zu bereuen, Bruder?“ antwortet er mit tiefer Stimme, dass es sich fast wie ein Knurren anhört.

„Es bin nicht ich derjenige der täuschend und trügerisch ist.“

„Du spornst zu einer Rebellion an!“, erwidert Raguel. „Du hast Unrast verursacht.“

„Ich ermutige zu gar nichts. Ich kümmere mich nicht darum was ihr tut.“, kontert Samael.

Er lässt seinem Blick in einem weiten Bogen über die flüsternde, schockierte Menge wandern. Seine angebliche Familie, von denen sich jedoch nun keiner traut ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Kein Einziger.

„Mich interessiert nicht was jeder Einzelne von euch tut! Das Einzige wonach ich strebe ist Selbstbestimmung.“, ruft Samael in die Menge.

„Sakrileg!“, schreit Michael und erntet dafür einen Chor der Zustimmung von den anwesenden Engeln. „Gott ist unser Bestimmer.“, spricht Michael weiter.

„Aber … warum?“, fragt Samael seinen Bruder und dieser antwortet ihm: „Weil Gott es so sagt.“

Als wäre das genug.

Samael seufzt und schließt seine Augen. Seine Geschwister haben ihn bis ans Ende der Schöpfung und zurück verfolgt. Er hat sein Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen und hatte seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr einen friedlichen Moment. All das nur für ein einfaches Nein.

„Bitte, Bruder,“ fleht Amanadiel, „Bereue deine Taten und wir können diese Torheit beenden.“

„Es ist nicht töricht nach einer Möglichkeit zu verlangen.“ ,erwidert Samael auf seiner Meinung bestehend.

„Nein,“ spricht Raguel. „Es ist Wahnsinn. Gott entscheidet für uns.“

„Er entscheidet nicht für mich.“, entgegnet Samael bitter.

Eine erneute Welle des Schocks geht durch die Reihen der anwesenden Engel. Azrael weint und ihre Tränen reißen Samaels Herz entzwei. Gabriel begleitet sie fort vom dem Spektakel und beruhigt sie. Die Anderen starren nur. Samael kann ihre Augen auf sich spüren. Michael, Amanadiel, Uriel, alle von ihnen, denken sie er ist eine Abscheulichkeit.

Heiße Hände ergreifen sein Kinn, richten seinen Blick nach vorne. Mit sehr viel Mühe öffnet er seine Augen und blickt direkt in das Angesicht Gottes.

„Samael, du wirst dich beugen.“, spricht Gott zu ihm.

Samael schüttelt vehement seinen Kopf. „Ich werde nicht. Ich empfinde keine Reue für mein Verlangen. Niemand sollte.“

Gottes Augen lodern mit all der Macht die in ihm wohnt als er seine Hand gegen seinen Sohn erhebt und Samael kann den Drang, der seinen Körper befällt, vor seinen Vater zurückzuweichen nicht unterdrücken.

„Liebling!“, spricht die Mutter der Engel und umfasst Gottes erhobene Hand. Durch zusammengebissene Zähne fährt sie fort: „Kann ich mit dir sprechen? Sofort?“

Gott betrachtet sie mit einem leidenschaftslosen Blick während er beginnt seine Hand zu senken.

„Lasst ihn in Ungnade hier hängen um über seine Verfehlungen nachzudenken,“ befiehlt Gott seinen Kindern. „Und nun geht!“

„Vater“, spricht Samael um noch einmal die Aufmerksamkeit Gottes zu erlangen. „Ich bin nicht in Ungnade gefallen!“

Als Gott seine Hand daraufhin gegen seinen Sohn erhebt wird er nicht gestoppt. Samael fühlt wie der Himmel nach links schwingt als ihn der Schlag seines Vaters trifft und ihn von seinen Füssen reißt. Für einen Moment kann er weder denken noch atmen geschweige denn überhaupt irgendwie funktionieren. Die Ketten die ihn aufrecht halten ächzen unter der Last seines Gewichtes. Er verspürt einen starken Schmerz als sich die scharfen Kanten der Handschellen tiefer in das Fleisch seiner Handgelenke bohren.

Die Umgebung um ihn herum verschwimmt als seine Mutter seinen Vater wegzerrt.

* * *

Er erwacht durch das tosen der vier Winde rund um ihn. Er hat keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Vielleicht eine Minute, vielleicht auch ein Jahrhundert. Seinen Augenlider

öffnen sich und das Erste was er erblickt sind die Handschellen die sein Verderben gebracht haben. Doch wenn er seinen Blick dahinter richtet kann er das Leuchten seiner Sterne ausmachen. Erkennbar trotz der dimensionalen Barriere zwischen dem Himmel und dem Rest der Schöpfung. Die Sicht auf sie, wie verstreute Diamanten, bringt ein Lächeln auf seine spröden Lippen. Diese Sterne sind seine Kreation, seine Schönheit, die er mit seinem eigenen Geschick erschaffen hat und nicht die Gottes.

Und dann setzt das Unbehagen ein.

Halb schwebend zwischen einem Zustand des Wachseins und der Bewusstlosigkeit neigt sich Samaels Kopf nach hinten in eine sehr unbekömmliche Position. Mit einem raspelnden mühevollen Atemzug lässt er sein Kinn wieder nach vorne fallen. Seine Sterne verschwinden aus seinem Gesichtsfeld und werden durch die Sicht auf die funkelnden Gebäude jenseits des Platzes, der sich vor ihm ausbreitet, ersetzt. Selbst wenn er versucht aufrecht zu stehen ist seine Position unkomfortabel. Sie haben ihm nicht einmal genug Spielraum gegeben um mit seinen Füßen komplett den Boden zu berühren. Seine aufgeschnittenen Handgelenke bluten kontinuierlich und hinterlassen dunkelrote, tränenartige Spuren bis hinunter zu seinen Ellbogen. Seine Schultergelenke fühlen sich so an als ob sie sich von seinen überanstrengten Armen trennen wollten. Seine Hände und Finger haben jegliches Gefühl verloren und der Versuch sie zu schütteln endet nur ihn Schmerzen und dem Klirren der Ketten die ihn hier gefangen halten.

Die Handschellen, eine Erfindung Raguels, sind dazu konstruiert an der Energie eines Engels zu zehren. Als Raguel Jahrtausende zuvor seine Erfindung dem himmlischen Volk präsentierte, hatte Samael sich nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen können, das er der erste und einzige Engel sein würde, den diese Handschellen unterwerfen würden.

Sie sind eine qualvolle, grausame Erfindung. Er kann ihren Effekt in seinem Innersten fühlen. Er kann fühlen wie sie ihn langsam seiner Kräfte berauben, wie ein Regenschauer über einem Feuer. Er zittert als sich eine Eiseskälte in seinen Knochen ausbreitet. Er fühlt sich leer, leer und nicht richtig. Als würde ihm ein Teil seines Ichs fehlen.

Was wird passieren wenn die Letzte seiner Flammen erloschen ist?

Kein Engel ist jemals zuvor gestorben. Wird er zu Staub zerfallen um von den Winden verweht zu werden, komplett vergessen?

Vielleicht lässt er auch nur seine schmerzende, gequälte Hülle zurück um anschließend frei zu sein?

„Bitte!“, krächzt er zitternd, bevor er sich dazu besinnt nicht zu betteln.

„Hast du deine Meinung überdacht, Sohn?“, fragt Gott mit eisiger Stimme als er sich aus dem Nichts vor Samael materialisiert.

Samael leckt über seine Lippen. Seine Kehle ist ausgetrocknet und fühlt sich an als würde sie bersten. Er braucht.... irgendetwas.

„Ich sporne nicht zu einer Rebellion an.“, flüstert er, da seine Stimme nicht zu mehr fähig ist. „Ich verlange nur....“

„Aber du bekennst dich zu deinem Verlangen. Zu deiner Begierde?“, fragt sein Vater weiter ohne Samael auszusprechen zu lassen.

„Ja, aber nur weil du mich so erschaffen hast.“, antwortet er, während er versucht sein wachsendes Unbehagen zu verbergen.

Gott hebt seine Augenbraue skeptisch als er fortfährt: „ Du behauptest ich habe einen Fehler gemacht?“

Selbst Samael weiß das er der Aussage seines Vaters nicht zustimmen sollte und senkt deshalb reflexartig seinen Blick. Er ist müde und alles schmerzt. Er kann sein eigenes Gewicht nicht mehr halten. Die Ketten klirren und verengen sich schmerzhaft als seine Beine ihm den Dienst versagen. Durch seinen langsamen Zusammenbruch sind die Schmerzen in seinen Handgelenken und Schultern unerträglich geworden.

„Verlangen ist eine Sünde!“, spricht Gott ohne jegliches Mitgefühl, „und zu denken das du es besser weißt als ich ist Stolz Samael und das kann ich nicht tolerieren.“

„Warum?“, fragt Samael leise.

„Weil ich es so sage!“, lautet Gottes Antwort erneut.

Samael schüttelt seinen Kopf und entgegnet: „ Das ist keine ausreichende Begründung.“

„Dann gehörst du nicht mehr zu mir.“, verkündet Gott während er sich von seinem Sohn entfernt und sich zu seiner gesamten eindrucksvollen Größe aufrichtet.

„Aber...“, versucht der angekettete Engel erneut.

„Samael du beschämst mich.“, unterbricht ihn Gott mit eiskalter Stimme und knirschenden Zähnen.

„ Ich verstoße dich in den Abgrund. Kehre niemals zurück!“

Für einen Augenblick ist alles still. Selbst die vier Winde verstummen um ihn herum.

Dann bewegt Gott seine Hand.

Samael hat keine Ahnung was ihn trifft, aber es trifft ihn hart. Schmerzen durchstechen jede Sehne, jeden Muskel, jeden Knochen und jeden Nerv in seinem Körper. Die Ketten die ihn aufrecht gehalten haben bersten auseinander, doch die Handschellen, die seine Handgelenke aneinander binden, halten dem Angriff stand. Er wird weggezerrt vom Hauptplatz, von der silbernen Stadt und fällt. Ein Projektil aus nichts mehr als Knochen, Fleisch und vergeblichen, abstrusen Willen gemacht. Er versucht seine Flügel zu entfalten um einen Anschein der Kontrolle über seinen unkontrollierten Absturz zu gelangen, aber sie verharren gefangen im Ether, unwillig ihm zu gehorchen selbst in seiner Verzweiflung.

Aufgrund der Handschellen, ist beinahe nichts mehr von ihm Selbst in seinem Innerstem übrig. Nahezu nichts mehr.

Sein Körper beschleunigt, vorangetrieben von der unsichtbaren gnadenlosen Enttäuschung Gottes.

Samael fliegt. Vorbei an der Barriere, vorbei an der Schöpfung, vorbei an allem was er jemals gekannt hat.

Dann fühlt er wie sich seine Eingeweide in Richtung seines Halses bewegen und er fällt.

Reibung explodiert zu Feuer.

Er schreit als ihn die Flammen verzehren und seinen Körper verbrennen.

Doch es endet nicht.

Er fällt...

Und fällt...

* * *

Er schreckt zurück in die Gegenwart kurz bevor er aufschlägt und einen immensen Krater im verdammten Boden seines Reiches hinterlässt.

„Es ist alles wahr.“, murmelt Chloe immer wieder leise vor sich hin, während sie sich langsam rückwärts von ihm wegbewegt, bis ihre Füße die letzte Stufe der Stiege hinter ihr berühren.

Er senkt seine Hände langsam von seinem Gesicht.

Seinem wahren Gesicht.

Seinem Teufelsgesicht.

Welches, wie es im Moment aussieht, verflucht noch einmal nicht verschwinden will. „Sei vorsichtig, mit dem was du dir wünscht.“, denkt er und versucht verzweifelt einen sarkastischen, miserablen Lacher zu unterdrücken. Er denkt nicht, dass sie gut drauf reagieren würde, sollte er jetzt anfangen zu lachen, egal wie unglücklich dieses Lachen auch klingen würde.

„Detektiv, ich...“

„Keine Bewegung!“, unterbricht sie ihn mit forscher Stimme und er stoppt sofort.

Sein Herz pocht viel zu schnell in seiner Brust. Seine Flügel, von Kugeln zerschossen, fühlen sich unerträglich schmerzvoll an. Er hat kaltblütig einen Mann ermordet. Sein Teufelsgesicht weigert sich zu verschwinden. Und nun starrt ihn der Detektiv an als ob ihre Welt gerade untergegangen ist.

Vielleicht ist sie das ja auch.

Seine auf jeden Fall.

Aber er hat keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, da aus der Ferne das schrille Heulen der Polizeisirenen konstant näher rückt. Am Anfang sind die Geräusche für ihre menschlichen Sinne nicht ausmachbar, aber er erkennt den genauen Moment in dem das unangenehme Geheul die Barriere zwischen seinen übernatürlichen und ihren menschlichen Hörfähigkeiten durchbricht. Er registriert wie sich ihre Augen weiten und sie einen panischen Blick auf die unzähligen leblosen Körper am Boden wirft. Eine trillernde, verzerrte, unglückliche Silbe die Nichts und zugleich Alles aussagt bleibt ihr im Hals stecken. Ihre Verzweiflung schmerzt ihn noch mehr als seine Verletzungen.

Doch es scheint als würde sie sich ihrer antrainierten Polizistenfähigkeiten wieder besinnen. Sie schließt ihre Augen um für einen kurzen Augenblick nachzudenken. Die Sirenen werden lauter, die schrillen Töne erschallen nun von allen Seiten.

Er kann den genauen Zeitpunkt erkennen in dem ihre Entschlossenheit einsetzt, als sie einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt und ihn anblickt.

Direkt anblickt.

In seine flammenden Augen.

Sie kommt einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Er hält seinen Atem an.

Sie geht einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, und noch einen, und schließlich noch einen. Bis sie neben ihn steht, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Der vage Geruch ihres Shampoos erreicht seine Sinne. Er traut sich nicht sich zu bewegen, nicht einmal einen Millimeter. Seine Beine fühlen sich an als würden sie aus Wasser bestehen und wegen denn unerträglichen Schmerzen in seinen Flügeln beginnt er zu zittern. Aber mehr Bewegung erlaubt er sich nicht. Mehr Bewegung kann er nicht riskieren.

Neben ihn geht sie in die Hocke um Cains leblosen Körper zu begutachten. Ihre Füße schaben auf den Boden als sie ihr Gewicht verlagert. Ein saugendes, schmatzendes Geräusch hallt durch den Raum als sie Maze`s, in der Hölle geschmiedetes Messer, aus Cains Brustkorb zieht. Als sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hat dreht sie das Messer in ihrer Hand um und bittet es ihm Griff voraus an.

„Du musst gehen.“, sagt sie.

Er runzelt seine Stirn und erwidert: „Aber...“

„Geh, Lucifer!“, wiederholt sie während sie das blutbeschmierte Messer vor ihm schwenkt.

Er zögert bevor er seinen Blick nach unten richtet und seine Finger um den Griff der Klinge schließt. Das Metall fühlt sich kalt und nass an, wie Raureif. Er versteckt die verschmutzte Klinge in seiner Brusttasche.

„Detektiv, ich kann nicht...“

„Geh!“, unterbricht sie ihn. „Ich denk mir etwas aus um das alles hier zu erklären.“ Sie richtet ihren verstörten Blick auf das Gemetzel um sie herum. Der Raum riecht nach Schießpulver und zerfallenem Putz. Blutige, weiße Federn bedecken den Fußboden, zusammen mit zu vielen regungslosen Körpern.

Er schluckt. „Die Federn...“

„Ich werde sie schon los.“, versichert sie ihm als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Geh einfach!“, fordert sie erneut und schubst ihn Richtung Ausgang. Ihr Stoß trifft ihn hart genug um ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. In seiner derzeitigen Verfassung ist er nicht einmal annähernd dazu in der Lage zwei Gedanken aneinander zu reihen, geschweige den sich ihrem erstaunlichen Willen zu widersetzen.

Er will sie nicht zurücklassen.

„Lucifer, geh!“, befiehlt sie.

Das Heulen der Sirenen um sie herum erreicht seinen Höhepunkt.

Ein Abgrund formt sich in seinen aufgewühlten Inneren.

„Verschwinde jetzt verdammt noch einmal endlich!“, flucht sie, doch ihre Stimme klingt elend und alleine.

Ihm wird klar, in diesem Moment, für das erste Mal seit bevor es überhaupt das Konzept von Zeit gab, das er keine Wahl hat.

Deshalb geht er.


	2. Vom Himmel zum Staub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das nächste Kapitel ist da :)  
Viel Spass beim Lesen und Feedback ist natürlich herzlich willkommen.

Kapitel 2: Vom Himmel zum Staub

Die verräterischen, sich regelmäßig wiederholenden Rot-Blauen Lichter brennen sich in ihre Netzhaut als sie Hillhurst erreicht. Dank dem Aufgebot an Polizeiwagen, die wie ein Schwarm von Fliegen um Aas vor Peperoni Petes parken, ist es nicht nötig die Adresse noch einmal zu überprüfen.

Chloe stoppt ihr Auto an der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und platziert ihre Polizeiplakette am Armaturenbrett. Sie nimmt einen Schluck aus ihren noch dampfenden Starbucksbecher, während sie flüchtig auf den leeren Beifahrersitz blickt.

Sie hat vergessen wie leise Polizeiarbeit eigentlich ist, wenn Lucifer nicht da ist um mit seinem ständigen Geplapper die Geräuschkulisse zu heben. Sie muss sich erst entscheiden ob diese Stille sich willkommen oder einsam anfühlt. Ihr Brustkorb verengt sich, als sie an diesen Moment denkt, und ihre Augen schließt. „Detektiv.“, sprach er in der gleichen Weise wie so viele Male zuvor, doch sein Gesicht war nicht dasselbe und seine Augen waren nicht dieselben. „Detektiv, was ist...?“ versuchte er bevor er einhielt und realisierte was geschehen war. Als wäre er derjenige der verängstigt war.

Und anschließend verwandelte sich alles, nicht komplett buchstäblich, in eine Hölle auf Erden.

Mit einem schmerzenden Klumpen im Hals, zerrt sie ihren Schlüssel mit Gewalt aus der Zündung und marschiert in Richtung der geschäftigen Gasse hinter der Pizzeria. Sie manövriert durch die Menge der miteinander sprechenden, anwesenden Polizeistreifen, welche alle verstummen um sie anzustarren als sie sie bemerken. Natürlich starren sie.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitet sich in ihrer Magengrube aus. Das wird wie Palmetto aufs Neue. Alles nur wegen...

„Irgendwas zu sagen?“, fährt sie ihre Kollegen an und alle senken ihre Blicke.

Sie duckt sich unter der Tatortabsperrung am Anfang der Gasse hindurch. Die Luft hier riecht nach schalem Bier und verrottendem Essen. Nicht nach Tod. Ella ist hinter einem Mülleimer über einen Leichnam gebeugt.

„Hey Decker.“, grüßt Ella als sie bemerkt wie sich Chloe ihr nähert. „Ich würde ja sagen willkommen zurück, aber...“, fährt Ella fort während sich ihre Stimme langsam verliert als sie einen eindeutigen, grimmigen Blick auf den vor ihr befindlichen leblosen Körper wirft.

„Erzähl mir einfach was du bisher raus gefunden hast.“, erwidert Chloe während sie ihr Notizbuch hervorholt.

„Genevieve Tate, Alter 27.“, antwortet Ella, unnatürlich zurückhaltend als Chloe nähertritt. „Basierend auf ihrer Temperatur und der Leichenblässe schätze ich den Todeszeitpunkt zwischen 2:00 und 3:00 Uhr diesen Morgen ein.“

Das würde das fehlen des Geruches erklären. Chloe wirft einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Genevieve ist vor nicht einmal sechs Stunden gestorben.

„Irgendwelche Ideen zur Todesursache?“, fragt Chloe die forensische Analystin

„Keine.“, antwortet Ella kopfschüttelnd.

Chloe runzelt ihre Stirn als sie sich neben Ella über den Leichnam beugt. Der Körper liegt blass und reglos auf dem verschmutzten Asphalt der Gasse. Die einzigen Verletzung die eindeutig erkennbar sind, und dem Aussehen der blutigen Schnitte nach zu urteilen erst kürzlich entstanden, befinden sich in ihrem Gesicht.

„Aber...“, versucht Chloe einzuwerfen doch Ella unterbricht sie, während sie sanft das Gesicht der Toten mit behandschuhten Händen berührt. „ Ja ich weiß ihre Augen fehlen, doch das hat sie nicht umgebracht. Die Verletzung betrifft nur die Augenhöhle und reicht nicht bis ins Gehirn.

„Oh.“, sagt Chloe. „Also... keine Ideen?“

Ella seufzt: „Alles was ich dir im Moment sagen kann ist, das diese Frau nicht hier gestorben ist. Es ist ziemlich eindeutig nur ein Abladeort. Basierend auf der Tatsache das der Körper hier und nicht die paar Meter weiter in einem der Abfalleimer abgelegt wurde, vermute ich das es dem Täter egal war ob der Leichnam gefunden wird.“

„Also ist der Killer arrogant.“, folgert Chloe, „und er oder sie denkt wir haben nicht die benötigten Ressourcen um ein Verbrechen dieser Art aufzuklären.“

„Vielleicht,“, antwortet Ella, „Vermutlich kein C.S.I Fan. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher bei C.S.I hätten sie diesen Fall in ungefähr 4 Sekunden gelöst.

Chloe leckt sich über ihre Lippen und nickt. „Sag Bescheid wenn du über die Todesursache Bescheid weißt.“

Ella lächelt und antwortet: „Natürlich.“ Sie hebt ihre behandschuhte Hand und stoppt kurz bevor sie Chloes Schulter berührt. „Hey, geht es dir... gut?“

„Ja, alles in Ordnung.“, erwidert Chloe.

„Es ist nur mit diesem ganzen `Pierce wurde mit deiner Waffe angeschossen und anschließend mit einem Messer niedergestochen welches irgendwie verschwunden ist `Fiasko´´...“

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Ella!“, betont Chloe erneut.

„Genau,“, sagt Ella nickend, „Genau, ich meine es ist ja nicht so als würde dir irgendwer die Schuld geben, richtig? Du bist wieder komplett rehabilitiert. Lucifer auch.“

Chloe ballt ihre Hände zu Fäusten bei der Erwähnung seines Namens. „Können wir bitte nicht über dieses Thema reden wenn ich gerade erst von meiner Suspension zurückgekehrt bin?“

„Entschuldige.“, murmelt Ella während sie ein Stück zurückweicht.

Genau in diesem Augenblick kann sie ihn aus der Ferne hören. „Ich komme durch!“, spricht er zu fröhlich. Als wäre der Mord an Pierce nie geschehen. Als wäre alles... normal. Noch schlimmer, die Menge der Polizeibeamten scheint zu bestürzt von seiner Anwesenheit zu sein um über ihn zu urteilen wie sie über sie geurteilt haben und sie teilen sich vor ihm wie das Rote Meer vor Moses.

„Nein.“, flüstert Chloe leise und verzweifelt „Bitte nicht jetzt...“

Aber Lucifer hat, wie es scheint, andere Pläne als er elegant auf sie zu schreitet um neben ihr stehen zu bleiben. Der sanfte Vanille und Sandelholzgeruch seines Aftershaves kitzelt in ihrer Nase. Sein makelloser dreiteiliger Anzug mit den glänzenden Manschettenknöpfen und den dazu passenden seidenen Einstecktuch und seine auf Hochglanz polierten Lederschuhe schreien nach ausgegebenem Geld. Seine Anwesenheit ist wie ein Gewicht das sie runterzieht. Sie erdrückt.

„Hallo Detektiv.“, begrüßt er sie mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und bietet ihr einen familiär aussehenden großen Pappbecher an. „Kaffee?“, fragt er.

„Was machst du hier?“, erwidert sie während sie sich aufrichtet und ihre Hände abwischt. Ihr Herz beginnt unangenehm in ihrer Brust zu hämmern durch seine unmittelbare Nähe. „Ich hab dich weder angerufen, noch nach dir verlangt.“

Sein Lächeln verschwindet „ Die Zentrale hat mich in deinem Namen angerufen. Ich dachte...“

Sie verschränkt ihre Hände vor ihrer Brust während sie von ihm zurücktritt. „Nun, du hast falsch gedacht und ich habe bereits einen Kaffee im Auto.“

Für einen kurzen Moment sieht er gekränkt aus. Als hätte sie ausgeholt und ihn einen Schlag verpasst, doch er versteckt seine Emotionen schnell und zieht den angebotenen Becher wieder zurück um sie mit einen Blick zu betrachten der sie an einen Gletscher erinnert. Ruhig, kalt und asketisch.

„Wenn du mir gestatten würdest mit dir zu reden.“, versucht er ruhig, „Alles zu erklären, ich...“

„Eine Erklärung kann mir nicht helfen!“, unterbricht sie ihn. „Die Erklärung ist das was mich umbringt.“

Sie schluckt den Klumpen der ihr im Hals schmerzt hinunter. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid das du hierhergekommen bist in der Annahme ich hätte dir einen Olivenzweig gereicht oder so irgendetwas, aber...“

Sie ist nicht dazu in der Lage mehr zu sagen, alles was sie vor sich sieht ist sein anderes Gesicht, seine Augen voll Feuer und Schwefel und ihr fällt wieder ein das das nun ihre neue Realität ist. Eine Realität in der Dämonen und Engel, Teufel und Gott Wirklichkeit sind. Der Teufel und Gott existieren tatsächlich. Lucifer hat nie Metaphern verwendet. Nicht einmal. In den ganzen drei Jahren ihrer Zusammenarbeit und sie kann einfach nicht... Ihr Herz rast und ihre Gliedmaßen fühlen sich kalt und glitschig vom Schweiß an.

„Lucifer, ich kann nicht... kann nicht...“, versucht sie zu erklären als sie ihn flehend anblickt. „Ich kann jetzt einfach nicht damit umgehen. Ich kann das einfach nicht bewältigen.“ _„Dich“, _spricht sie nicht aus. „Ich bin noch nicht dazu bereit. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es jemals sein werde.“

Eine unangenehme Stille breitet sich aus.

„In Ordnung.“, erwidert er leise und in diesem Moment wirkt er alt. Alt und erschöpft und zerbrechlich. „Entschuldige bitte die Störung.“

Er dreht sich um, um zu gehen.

Der Klumpen in ihren Hals wächst.

Es ist der Anblick, ihm zuzuschauen wie er sich abwendet um zu gehen, sie zu verlassen, wie er es schon so viele Male zuvor getan hat, der ihr kleines Rettungsboot zum kentern bringt. Das Eine welches ihr versichernd zuflüstert: „_ Halte ihn fern und alles wird für eine Weile besser. Wir treiben einfach gemeinsam vor uns hin bis es dir wieder gut geht. Bis du wieder schwimmen kannst.“_

Der Fakt das er nur auf ihren Wunsch hin geht, zählt für sie gerade nicht. Nur die Tatsache das er wirklich geht zählt. Die Sicht auf seinen Weggang bricht immer noch frische, infizierte Wunden erneut auf und es schmerzt.

Sie kann nicht zuschauen wie er erneut aufbricht um sie zu verlassen. Selbst wenn nicht zuschauen bedeutet das sie untergeht.

„Ich will einfach nicht über vorher reden.“, ruft sie seiner sich entfernenden Rückseite nach und er bleibt stehen. Er dreht seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite um ihren Bedingungen zuzuhören.

„Ich will einfach nicht daran denken...“

„Ja, Detektiv?“ fragt er nach als er sich zu ihr umdreht mit einem hoffnungsvoller Schimmer in seinen Augen.

Sie schluckt während sie auf den leblosen Körper neben ihr zeigt. Auf die arme, misshandelte Genevieve. „Ich will nur herausfinden wer ihr diese grausamen Dinge angetan hat.“ Ihre Sicht verschwimmt als sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllen und sie ergänzt mit leiser Stimme: „Ich will einfach nur das Alles wieder so ist wie früher.“

„Mörder jagen in einer Welt in der ich nur eigentümlich bin?“, fragt er

Sie blickt auf ihre Füße. „_Ja!_“, denkt sie, doch kann es nicht aussprechen.

Er geht einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Und wie kann ich behilflich sein um diese Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten?“

„Red einfach nicht über...“, sie schluckt erneut. „Kein Gerede mehr über...“ Verdammt. Sie richtet ihren panischen Blick auf die sich in der Nähe befindlichen, sie verurteilenden, Polizisten. Sie hebt ihre Hand vor ihren Mund um sich vor neugierigen Lippenlesern zu schützen und flüstert etwas eigenartig: „Kein... Teufelszeug. Okay?“

Er betrachtet sie für einen langen Moment, sein Ausdruck verrät seine Unschlüssigkeit. Ihr wird klar, das sie im Wesentlichen von ihm verlangt zu lügen. Für sie. Verlangt das er einfach eine Rolle spielt wie ein Schauspieler für eine Aufführung. Aber... es ist nicht wirklich eine Lüge wenn sie Beide wissen das es nur gespielt ist, richtig?

„Soll ich einen Alias benutzen?“, fragt er. „Fällt mein Name auch unter die Kategorie ´Teufelszeug´?“

Sie fühlt sich ein wenig unwohl in der Magengegend, als sie registriert was er sie fragt, als würde er sich gedanklich aufteilen um festzustellen welche Teile seiner Identität sie erlaubt und welche nicht.

„Nein!“, sagt sie und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist...“ Sie sieht zu ihm auf. „Es ist dein Name.“ Sie kann sich gar nicht vorstellen ihn Sam oder Dave oder sonst irgendwie zu nennen. Das wäre zu falsch und sie hat kein Recht dazu ihn seinen Namen wegzunehmen. Ehrlicherweise hat sie kein Recht überhaupt irgendetwas vom ihm zu verlangen, aber.... „Behalte ihn.“

„Und das... das wird dir helfen?“, fragt er als er sie erwartungsvoll mit seinen dunklen, unergründlichen Augen anblickt.

Sie wischt sich über ihr Gesicht und antwortet: „Ich glaube schon.“

Er nickt, nachdenkend für einen Moment, bis seine Entschlossenheit hereinbricht wie eine Welle bei Flut. Er führt seinen Zeigefinger und Daumen zusammen und bringt sie zu seinen Gesicht. Mit einer Geste als würde er einen Reißverschluss schließen fährt er sich über den Mund. „Dann hast du mein Wort.“, erwidert er. „Kein `Teufelszeug` soll über meine Lippen kommen, es sei den du gewährst es.“

Nach seinen aufgewühlten Blick nach zu urteilen, benötigt er vielleicht eine Ablenkung von der Realität genau so sehr wie sie. Vielleicht will er ja auch einfach zurückspulen, genauso wie sie.

Unsicher über ihre finale Entscheidung sieht sie zu ihm auf.

Die hasserfüllten Blicke von den umliegenden Polizisten in der Gasse brennen ihr im Nacken. Pierce war sehr beliebt. Zu beliebt. All die umfangreichen Beweise die belegen das er der ´Sinnerman` war sind unter Verschluss, gelagert irgendwo in den Büros der Internen Ermittler, während die Ermittlungen gegen ihn sich fortsetzen. Das bedeutet Chloe ist erneut `persona non grata` innerhalb des L.A.P.D.

Abgesehen von Dan und Ella ist Lucifer der Einzige den sie noch hat.

Sie ist sich nicht sicher was das über sie aussagt.

Am Ende sind es Lucifers Augen die sie überzeugen. Nicht die brennenden, mit Höllenfeuer erfüllten Augen. Nur die Normalen, sanft Braunen, die so ausdrucksvoll und voller Menschlichkeit sind. Die sie anbetteln mit drei kleinen Worten die Stille zu füllen. _„Bitte, akzeptiere mich.“_

Sie ist nicht bereit dies bedingungslos zu machen, noch nicht, aber Lucifer ist ein bisschen wie eine Kopoubohne. Wenn er sich einmal ausgebreitet hat ist es unmöglich ihn wieder los zu werden, obwohl seine bloße Existenz ihr Leben komplett aus der Bahn geworfen hat, doch die Autofahrt heute morgen war unerträglich leise.

„Na dann los.“, sagt sie mit einem finalen, bestimmenden, `es ist alles geregelt´ Nicken.

„In Ordnung.“, antwortet er

Nun, mit den Bedingungen geklärt, dreht sie sich in Richtung der Pizzeria. Er verlässt das Gelände nicht. Er geht an ihrer Seite, bis er voreilt um den nicht gewollten Kaffeebecher in einen der umliegenden Mülleimer zu entsorgen.

„Tu das nicht!“, ruft sie.

Er hält ein, Hand ausgestreckt über dem Eimer. „Tu was?“, fragt er unschuldig.

„Das ist ein Tatort.“, schnappt sie während sie ihm den Kaffeebecher aus der Hand reißt. „Du kannst hier nicht einfach Dinge wegwerfen.“

Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht über sein Gesicht.

„Du hast das mit Absicht getan, nicht wahr?“, fährt sie fort und es klingt nicht fragend.

Er antwortet nicht und hält stattdessen die Tür neben dem Abfalleimer für sie auf. „Nach dir, Detektiv.“, sagt er, die Worte geschmeidig wie Butter als er mit seiner Hand eine Geste zur offenen Tür und der dahinterliegenden Pizzeria macht.

In diesem Moment schmerzt für sie alles ein bisschen weniger.

* * *

„Hast du die Pizza hier schon mal probiert?“, fragt Lucifer als er in den Essbereich des kleinen Restaurants eintritt. „ Es ist sehr...“.

„Nicht jetzt Lucifer!“, unterbricht sie müde als sie den Becher in den Mülleimer entlang der Wand wirft.

Ihr entgeht der kleine Seufzer der Enttäuschung nicht der ihm entweicht, oder wie sich seine Schultern beugen als würde das Gewicht der Welt auf ihm lasten. Keine zwei Minuten sind vergangen und sie fühlt sich schon daran erinnert wie falsch die Dinge zurzeit einfach sind. Lucifer braucht nicht einmal ein Wort darüber aussprechen... über.... Sie schluckt, schüttelt ihren Kopf und eilt weiter in den Raum hinein.

Der Eigentümer der Pizzeria, Peter Rossi, steht hinter der Registrierkasse während er mit zwei uniformierten Polizisten redet. Herrn Rossis Augen sind rot umrandet, und alle paar Wörter stoppt er um sich zu schnäuzen.

Die Uniformierten starren sie kalt an als sie herantritt um sich und ihren Partner vorzustellen. Der Inhaber sieht Lucifer ein wenig merkwürdig an, doch sagt nichts über seinen biblischen Namen.

„Ich weiß nicht wer sie war.“, antwortet er als Chloe ihn nach dem Opfer fragt. „Ich hab sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Das arme Mädchen. Ich hab heute ganz früh angefangen um frische Cannolis zu fertigen und hab sie dann gefunden...“, seine Unterlippe zittert und er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich hab sie draußen liegend gefunden, wie ein kaputtes Spielzeug.“, seufzt er. „Wer kann so etwas nur tun?“

Chloe räuspert sich als sie mit ihren Fragen fortfährt. „Sind Sie sich sicher das das Opfer kein Gast Ihrer Pizzeria war?“

„Oder eine kleine Cannoli nebenbei?“, fügt Lucifer mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hinzu und erntet dafür einen wütenden Blick von Chloe

Herr Rossi schüttelt verneinend seinen Kopf und antwortet: „Ich hatte keinen freien Tag mehr in den letzten drei Wochen und hab sie in der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal hier gesehen. Ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit behaupten das sie noch nie hier war, aber sie war keine von unseren Stammkunden. Wir haben so viel wechselnde Kundschaft das die Gesichter mit der Zeit einfach verschwimmen."

Chloe nickt verständnisvoll und fährt fort. „Mir ist aufgefallen das Kameras in der Gasse montiert sind.“

Rossi reibt seine Augen. „Ja.“, antwortet er schniefend, „Wir hatten Probleme mit Landstreichern.“

Lucifer sieht ihn finster an. „ Ja, wir wollen doch nicht das die weniger begünstigten vor Ihrer...“

„Ich will nur nicht das sie meinen Müll auf der Suche nach `Gott weiß was` durchwühlen.“, unterbricht ihn Rossi. „Kein menschliches Wesen sollte so etwas tun müssen. Wir geben ihnen alles Überschüssige wenn wir schließen. Ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen.“

„Nun ja, sind Sie nicht wahrlich ein Engel.“, kontert Lucifer mit leuchtenden Augen schwarz wie Obsidian.

Chloe bewegt sich um ihren Ellbogen in Lucifers Flanke zu stoßen. Doch sie erstarrt, wie versteinert, mitten in ihrer Bewegung. Sie war kurz davor dem Teufel ihren Ellbogen gegen die Rippen zu schlagen. Satan höchstpersönlich. Sie... und nun blickt er sie aufgrund ihres Inneren Aufruhrs stirnrunzelnd an. Verdammt. Sie zieht ihren Arm zurück als hätte er sie verbrannt.

„Herr Rossi,“ sagt sie mit nahezu knirschenden Zähnen als sie versucht Ruhe zu bewahren, „Würden Sie sich dazu bereit erklären die Videoaufnahmen von letzter Nacht dem L.A.P.D bereitzustellen? Es würde unseren Ermittlungen sehr weiterhelfen.“

„Oh ja, natürlich.“, versichert er schnell. „Alles was mir möglich ist, damit diese arme junge Frau in Frieden ruhen kann.“

* * *

Laut den Angaben auf ihren Führerschein lebte Genevieve Tate in einem Apartmentkomplex in Boyle Heights. Da sich das Polizeipräsidium genau in der Mitte des Weges vom Tatort dorthin befindet, parkt Lucifer seine Corvette dort am Angestelltenparkplatz auf seinen favorisierten Stellplatz um sich anschließend mit Chloe bei ihrem Dienstfahrzeug zu treffen um die zweite Hälfte der Strecke anzutreten.

Die Fahrt ist quälend.

Er ist gar nicht mehr wie das Plappermaul an das sie sich erinnert. Er versucht nicht das Kommando über das Radio zu übernehmen oder ihren, seiner Meinung nach schlechten Musikgeschmack, zu beleidigen. Er quasselt auch nicht über seine Aufgaben und Sorgen in seinem Nachtclub LUX, oder seine letzte feucht fröhliche Sexapade oder irgendwas. Er sitzt nur wie ein gut gekleideter Stein neben ihr und starrt aus seinem Fenster. Und warum sollte er auch nicht, wenn sie jede Erwähnung seiner gesamten Wahrheit verbotet hat und sie ihn für jedes seiner Kommentare bei Pepperoni Petes entweder abgewiesen oder wütend angestarrt hat. Sie hat nachweisbar dafür gesorgt das er kein sicheres Thema mehr zum Reden übrig hat.

„Es tut mir Leid.“, entschuldigt sie sich als sie bei einer roten Ampel anhält.

Lucifer runzelt die Stirn als sie ihn aus seiner stillen Tagträumerei reißt. „Leid?“

„Ich bin nicht fair zu dir.“, seufzt sie. „Ich weiß das ich es nicht bin.“

Sein Blick wird sanfter als er erwidert: „Es ist schon in Ordnung.“

Ihre Finger greifen das Lenkrad fester. „Es ist nicht in Ordnung. Ich kann einfach nicht....“ Sie weiß zurzeit einfach nicht wie sie fair sein soll und gleichzeitig ihren Verstand behalten kann. Sie ist... sie weiß einfach nicht. Ihre Unterlippe beginnt zu zittern. Warum ist das so schwer? „Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich zu dir sagen soll oder wie ich zu irgendwas reagieren soll. Ich.. Ich wusste einmal....“

Seine Augen glänzen feucht als er wieder aus den Fenster blickt, weg von ihr, und er sagt nichts.

„Es tut mir Leid das ich zurzeit nicht fair sein kann.“, flüstert sie in die Stille.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung.“, entgegnet er erneut. „Du verdienst Zeit um....“ Er nimmt einen Atemzug. „Du verdienst Zeit. Und Zeit ist etwas das ich ihn Überfluss besitze.“

Sie schluckt und ihr Herz beginnt zu rasen als sie die Bedeutung seiner Wörter begreift. Als die Worte Gestalt und Sinn abgesehen vom Kontext der Unterhaltung annehmen. „Du bist... unsterblich?“, sagt sie, nicht wirklich eine Frage.

Er wendet seinen Blick von der Straße ab um sie für einen langen Moment zu betrachten. Als würde er innerlich abwiegen ob es sicher ist auf ihre Frage zu antworten, ob es ihm erlaubt ist darüber zu reden. Sie seufzt müde, reibt sich ihre Schläfen als sie kurz ihre Hände vom Lenkrad nimmt und fordert: „Red einfach.“

„Ja.“, antwortet er mit einem Nicken. „Ja bin ich.“

„Wie...“, sie schluckt erneut. „Du und Dinosaurier existierten zur selben Zeit.“

„Ja.“

„Du warst schon da als das Leben auf der Erde nicht mehr war als urzeitliche Suppe?“

„Ja.“

„Was ist mit... mit dem Urknall?“

„Der ist mir und meinen älteren Geschwistern circa 9 Monate vorausgegangen.“, antwortet er.

Sie blinzelt. Er meint... heilige Scheiße, er ist wirklich... Ihre Knöchel werden weiß als sie das Lenkrad noch fester greift und versucht nicht zu hyperventilieren. „O-okay.“, stammelt sie. „Okay, das ist....“ Sie zögert. „Ich denke ich...ich denke ich habe genug im Moment. Ich....“

Er drückt seine Finger gegen seinen Nasenrücken während er einen zögerlichen Atemzug nimmt. „Entschuldige. Ich habe versprochen ich würde nicht...“

„Nein, es ist...“, entgegnet sie während sie einmal tief Luft holt. „Ich habe ja gefragt.“

Sie ist sich nicht sicher was sie noch sagen kann, oder wie sie das wieder in Ordnung bringen kann. In der Zwischenzeit ist Lucifers Blick wieder Richtung Seitenfenster gerichtet und er starrt vor sich hin als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken Millionen von Kilometern weit entfernt. Es scheint so als hätte er sich damit abgefunden nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein mit ihr etwas von seinem Selbst zu teilen. Und das hat er getan, früher, sich ihr mitgeteilt. Sie hat ihm zwar nie geglaubt, aber....

„Wenn ich wieder bereit dazu bin?“, fragt sie.

Er lächelt sie zögerlich an als er erwidert: „Frag und ich werde antworten.“

Sie nickt. „Okay.“

Das Licht der Ampel wechselt auf Grün. Sie tritt auf das Gaspedal, nicht wirklich glücklich über den Verlauf den dieses Gespräch genommen hat, aber auch nicht komplett unglücklich darüber.

* * *

Genevieve hatte ihre Schlüssel nicht dabei als sie starb, deshalb müssen Chloe und Lucifer sich auf die Suche nach dem Hausverwalter ihrer Wohnanlage machen. Sie finden das Büro im Erdgeschoss am Ende eines schmalen Ganges. Der Teppich am Boden des Ganges ist abgenutzt und fleckig und die Luft riecht leicht nach Schimmel und Curry. Durch die geschlossene Tür können sie laut einen Radio oder Fernseher schallen hören. Chloe klopft an die Tür. Sie klopft noch einmal und noch einmal und noch einmal. Mehr als fünf Minuten verstreichen bevor sie das Rasseln der sich bewegenden Türkette und das Klicken des Schlosses als sich der Schlüssel dreht, vernimmt. Die Tür öffnet sich langsam. Eine kurzsichtige Frau mit knolligen, grauen Augen blickt sie über den Rand ihre goldgeränderten Brille durch den entstandenen Spalt an. Ihr glattes, mit grau durchzogenes Haar hat sie zu einem imposanten Dutt zurückgebunden.

„Ja?“, fragt die Frau. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Ihre Stimme verliert sich als ihr Blick auf Lucifer trifft. Sie schluckt hörbar und seufzt leise und atemlos: „Och, du liebe Güte.“

„Hallo, ich bin Detektiv Decker.“, beginnt Chloe während sie ihre Marke vorzeigt, doch sie kommt erst gar nicht dazu das Wort Partner auszusprechen als sie von der Frau unterbrochen wird.

Es scheint so als würde sie überhaupt nicht existieren als die ältere Dame ihre Aufmerksamkeit intensiv auf Lucifer richtet. „Na, du bist mir aber ein ansehnlicher Mann.“, schnurrt sie fast.

Chloe schaut grimmig als sie die Frau erneut anspricht. „Wir suchen nach dem Hausverwalter.“

„Nein was für ein Zufall, das bin ja ich.“, erwidert die Frau. Ein laszives Grinsen erstreckt sich über ihren Gesicht als sie den Gang betritt. „Rosalie Basso.“, stellt sie sich vor und hebt ihre Hand Richtung Lucifer als würde sie von ihm erwarten ihren Handrücken zu küssen.

„Frau Basso.“, erwidert er mit einem schlichten Nicken und weicht ein paar Zentimeter von ihr zurück. Doch ihr Grinsen wird nur noch breiter und sie verringert die Entfernung zwischen ihr und Lucifer. „Ach bitte, nenn mich doch Rose.“

„Ok, Rose.“, spricht Chloe während sie versucht die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau von Lucifer wegzulenken. „Wir hatten gehofft Sie würden uns das Apartment 4C aufsperren damit wir uns umsehen können. Die Mieterin, Genevieve Tate, würde erst kürzlich Opfer eines Mordes.

Rose geht einen weiteren Schritt auf Lucifer zu. Sie ist im nun sehr nahe. Sehr, sehr nahe. „Ein Mord?“, fragt Rose als sie ihren Zeigefinger langsam über die Knöpfe seiner Weste gleiten lässt. „Naja, du bist sicherlich zum Sterben lecker, oder?“

Lucifer legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schiebt Rose von sich weg. „Glaub mir, das bin ich nicht!“

Rose leckt anzüglich über ihre Lippen und sieht ihn an als wäre er ein erstklassiges Stück Fleisch, als hätte er gerade nicht mit ihr gesprochen, geschweige denn körperlich von ihm entfernt. Aber erst als er leise seufzt und fast flüsternd in ihre Richtung spricht: „ Es tut mir Leid Detektiv.“, realisiert Chloe sein Problem.

Er hat nie wirklich übertrieben.

Er ist wirklich magnetisch.

Für Menschen auf jeden Fall.

Denn er ist ein gefallener Engel

Ihr Partner ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein gottverdammter Engel. Verdammt.

„Frau Basso bitte,“ , versucht Chloe ein wenig ungeduldig erneut, „wir müssen wirklich dringend in diese Wohnung. Helfen Sie uns oder nicht?“

Das wäre normalerweise der Zeitpunkt indem Lucifer, mit einem `komm schon schlaf mit mir` Grinsen auf die gegenüberliegende Person zugehen würde um mit ihr zu flirten bis sie in das Verlangte einwilligt. Stattdessen steht er abseits und blickt überall hin nur nicht auf Rose. Als würde er... als würde er versuchen keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Anderssein zu richten. Sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber. Natürlich. Kein `Teufelszeug`. Er versucht nur sein Wort zu halten. Deswegen übernimmt Chloe die Arbeit für ihn als sie bestimmend zwischen Lucifer und Rose tritt. Er weicht dankbar zurück.

Chloe lehnt sich ganz Nahe zu Rose hin um in ihr Ohr zu flüstern: „Ich lege ein gutes Wort für Sie bei ihm ein wenn Sie uns die Schlüssel überlassen. Ich weiß das er zurzeit Single ist.“, obwohl es ihr ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen bereitet.

„Ehrlich?“, entgegnet Rose erfreut.

„Ehrlich.“, beteuert Chloe mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und langsamen Nicken. „Und wir sind Partner, deswegen hört er auf mich.“ Manchmal. An Tagen die auf Q enden.

Rose strahlt förmlich als sie antwortet: „Warten Sie nur einen Moment.“

Innerhalb einer Minute erhält Chloe Genevieves Schlüssel und verstaut ihn in der Tasche ihrer Jeans, als sie und Lucifer lauf-gehen um sich von Roses beengenden, anwidernden liebäugeln zu entfernen. „Ruf mich an.“, ruft Rose den Beiden verträumt durch den Gang nach und Lucifer schnaubt empört

„Ich habe gehört was du gesagt hast, Detektiv.“, spricht Lucifer als sie die Treppe hinauf Richtung vierten Stock erklimmen.

„Was ich gesagt habe?“, erwidert Chloe fragend.

„Als du mit Frau Basso geflüstert hast über mich.“

Verdammt. Chloe stoppt inmitten ihres Schrittes. Sich in ihre Lippe beißend sieht sie ihn an. „Ich hoffe du weißt das ich nur das Getriebe ein bisschen geschmiert habe. Du könntest mich nicht dafür bezahlen damit ich dir erzähle das du deine Zeit mit dieser Frau verbringen sollst.“

Er zuckt nur mit seiner Schulter. „ Du hast nur eine Ressource genutzt, wie unliebsam auch immer, um dein Ziel zu erreichen. Das ist ein bewundernswertes Talent, gewandt genug zu sein um so etwas zu machen.“

„Okay. Warum hast du mich dann darauf aufmerksam gemacht?“, fragt sie.

„Du... du solltest nur wissen das ich besser hören kann.“, antwortet er leicht unbehaglich dreinblickend. „Ich bin...“ Er zuckt ein wenig zusammen. „Ich werde es auch nicht wieder erwähnen. Ich beabsichtige nicht mein Versprechen zu brechen. Doch... du solltest das wissen. Für deine...“ Er seufzt und fährt fort. „Für deine Privatsphäre.“

Oh

_„Meine Privatsphäre war dir davor also nicht wichtig?“_, platzt es fast aus ihr raus, doch sie stoppt sich selbst bevor die Frage ihren Mund verlassen kann, weil sie es versteht.

Dieses ganze auf Eierschalen laufen Ding das er jetzt macht.

Dieses auf Eierschalen laufen Ding welches er vorher nicht für nötig gehalten hat, weil er vorher auch noch nie so Nahe dran war von ihr abgelehnt zu werden. Nicht auf der Basis seines grundlegenden Wesens jedenfalls.

Sie wundert sich wie viele von Dans (und den Anderen) abfälligen Kommentaren er über die Jahre gehört hat.

Gehört und dann von der Hand gewiesen, weil er zu Selbstsicher war um sich darum zu scheren wie ein paar dumme, minderwertige Menschen über ihn urteilen.

Das derzeitige fehlen dieser Selbstsicherheit, als er vor ihrem Urteil steht, dient als eindrucksvoller Kontrast.

„Ist Augenkontakt wie dein...Verlangens-dingens wirkt?“, fragt sie zögerlich.

Er blinzelt. „Verlangens...dingens?“

„Du wolltest dieser Frau nicht in die Augen sehen.“, fährt sie fort.

„Das ist dir aufgefallen, nicht?“

Sie nickt. „Hätte in Roses Augen zu schauen irgendetwas... bewirkt.?“

Er betrachtet sie für einen langen Augenblick ohne zu blinzeln bevor er antwortet. „Augen sind das Fenster zur Seele, Detektive und sie war besonders schwachen Willens.“

„Oh.“, entgegnet Chloe sich ein wenig aufgescheucht fühlend. Er... er vermeidet den Augenkontakt mit ihr nicht. Nicht ein mal ein wenig.

Sie ist sich nicht sicher was sie damit anfangen soll.

* * *

Genevieves Wohnung ist eine Einzimmer Einheit, eingerichtet mit allerhand New Age artigen Dekor. Ein Windspiel hängt von der Decke in der Nähe des Wohnzimmerfensters unter welchen sich auch ein Schreibtisch ohne Computer darauf befindet. Ein Kochbuch voll mit Post its liegt geöffnet auf einem der Couchkissen. Bunte Steine zieren den geöffneten Raumteiler zwischen Wohnzimmer und Küche. Ein Schnürvorhang geschmückt mit glänzenden Perlen hängt am Eingang zum Schlafzimmer anstatt einer Tür. Lucifer geht auf den Schreibtisch zu und Chloe lässt ihn dort zurück mit der Absicht das Schlafzimmer zu durchsuchen.

Sie findet nichts Relevantes in ihren Kleiderschrank. Nur Kleidung, Schuhe und eine Kiste voll mit, den Anschein nach alten Liebesbriefen vom einen Typen namens Romeo, ausgerechnet. Eine kleine Ansammlung von gerahmten Bildern befindet sich auf ihren Nachtkästchen, neben dem Bett, welches ungemacht ist. Ihre Bettwäsche ist mit leuchtenden geometrischen Mustern übersät. Die Laken sind ein einfaches langweiliges Blau.

Als sie das Nachtkästchen durchsucht findet Chloe einen Erotikroman mit einem ausgefransten Lesezeichen in der Mitte. Das Buch ist versteckt unter mehreren Magazinen zusammen mit einem kleinen Vibrator und einem ledergebundenen Tagesplaner. Einen tatsächlichen Tagesplaner, mit Papier. Seit der Erfindung von Smartphones hat Chloe nicht mehr oft mit dieser Art von Kalender zu tun.

Sie öffnet den Planer und blättert durch die aktuellen Seiten auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen auffälligen Termine aber für die letzte Woche, diese und die nächste ist nichts eingetragen. Sie sucht durch den ganzen Planer Seite für Seite, von Anfang bis Ende. Genevieves Handschrift ist grässlich und Chloe muss ihre Augen zusammenkneifen und anstrengen um die nachlässig gekritzelten Notizen, die sie hier und da findet, zu entziffern, aber auch nachdem sie sich durch das ganze Buch gearbeitet hat, ein ganzes Jahr an Terminen und Planungen, findet sie Nichts das als merkwürdig hervorsticht.

Mit einem Seufzen blättert sie zu der Seite mit den Kontakten und sucht dort nach den Buchstaben M. Tatsächlich findet sie dort einen Eintrag betitelt Mama mit Telefonnummer und Adresse mit einer 90210 Postleitzahl. So die Familie ist also ortsansässig und reich.

„Sieht so aus als hätte ich die nächsten Angehörigen gefunden.“, ruft Chloe über ihre Schulter.

Das bedeutet die Familie über den Tod zu informieren ist der nächste Punkt auf ihrer Liste. Es ist als würde ein unsichtbares Gewicht auf ihre Schultern drücken und sie sackt ein wenig zusammen. Selbst wenn sie eine klinische Distanz wahren kann, sind Todesbenachrichtungen die schwerste Aufgabe in ihren Job. Es spielt keine Rolle wie die Reaktionen der Angehörigen ausfallen, es ist immer schwierig dies mitanschauen zu müssen.

„Detektive.“, ruft Lucifer aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück.

Mit einem Seufzen steckt sie den Kalender ein und trottet in den Hauptraum zurück.

„Es scheint so als wäre unsere allerliebste Genevieve etwas was ihr umgangssprachlich als Hellseher bezeichnet.“, spricht Lucifer als Chloe sich nähert.

Chloe hat den Eindruck das er mit dem ´ihr´ ihr Menschen meint. Einen Ausdruck denn er sehr oft genutzt hat. Doch jetzt spricht er es nicht aus, aufgrund seines Versprechens ihr gegenüber und natürlich sticht die Seltsamkeit dieser nicht Seltsamkeit heraus. Sie kann verdammt noch einmal nicht gewinnen.

Ihr Herz galoppiert im Schnellgang in ihrer Brust als ihr schmerzvoll bewusst wird wie Nah er ihr ist. Lucifer, der Teufel, Satan.

„Visitenkarten.“, erklärt er und sie zwingt sich in seinen Orbit.

Er deutet auf einen ganzen Stapel von diesen, umgeben von bunt schillernden Steinen, auf der Fensterbank zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer. Jede Einzelne ist mit einem blauen Umriss einer Hand mit fünf ausgestreckten Fingern geschmückt und darauf ordentlich gedruckt steht:

**Genevieve Tate **

**-Tarot Karten legen**

**-Beratung**

**-Vorhersagungen**

Lucifer zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen und spricht sinnierend: „Ich wundere mich ob sie vielleicht wirklich die Sicht hatte.“

Er betont das Wort Sicht als wäre es ein angemessenes Substantiv und Chloe sieht zu ihm auf. „ Die Sicht wie...die Fähigkeit in die Zukunft zu sehen? Gedanken lesen? Aussernatürliche Wahrnehmung?“ Er nickt und Chloe kann sich nicht helfen und starrt ihn an. „Das ist auch etwas das es wirklich gibt? Ernsthaft?“ Er betrachtet sie starr und sieht ein wenig gequält aus, doch sie kann nur glücklos lachen und fährt fort: „ Natürlich ist es das. Satan ist real. Warum nicht auch das?“

Er antwortet ihr nicht. Der Blick den er ihr schenkt ist nicht warm, eher ausdruckslos. Als hätte er keine Ahnung wie er ihr antworten soll in dieser Situation. Vielleicht hat er die ja auch nicht. Er ist es gewöhnt das Leute dahinschmelzen, in eine Lache aus Glibber, bei seinen Worten, wie Rose.

„Was ist mit Santa Claus?“, fragt Chloe. „Gibt es ihn auch wirklich?“

Lucifer sieht sie für einen Augenblick still an bevor er antwortet: „Nicht in der Art die du meinst.“

„Aber in einer anderen Art?“, will Chloe wissen und die Tonlage ihrer Stimme erhöht sich Richtung Stratosphäre und man könnte es auch als schrill bezeichnen. „In einer anderen Art gibt es ihn wirklich?“

„Chloe.“, erwidert Lucifer sanft. „ Ja, der Mythos von Santa Claus basiert auf einem Mann der wirklich gelebt hat, doch es gibt keinen bärtigen, keksliebenden Achtzigjährigen der zu Weihnachten auf einen Schlitten gezogen von magischen Rentieren herumfliegt. Das ist Unsinn."

„Oh.“, sagt sie gedämpft. Sie nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und wundert sich plötzlich ob kein `Teufelszeug´ überhaupt ein groß genug ausgelegter Überbegriff ist um ihre angeschlagene Zurechnungsfähigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. „Entschuldige.“, fügt sie hinzu. Ihre Augen beginnen sich mit Tränen zu füllen. „Lucifer es tut mir Leid.“

„Es ist schon in Ordnung.“, insistiert er erneut.

„Nein ist es nicht!“, beharrt sie. „Du versuchst nur zu helfen und ich...“ Sie verschränkt ihre Hände und nimmt einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug. „Bitte.“, fährt sie ruhig und wohlüberlegt fort. „Erzähl mir warum du denkst das es relevant sein könnte ob diese Frau eine echte Hellseherin war.“

Er seufzt. „Ich gebe zu es ist fantasielos, aber... die Augen einer Frau mit der Sicht zu entfernen ist eine Tat die eine gewisse Vorgehensweise für sich hat. Oder nicht?“

„Vielleicht.“, räumt Chloe ein. „Oder vielleicht ist es nur die makabere krankhafte Handschrift unseres Täters eine Frau zu bestrafen die sich als Hellseherin ausgibt und sich an denen bereichert die ihr glauben.“

„Bestrafung für die Lüge mittels der Entfernung der benötigten Teile für das Lügen?“, erwidert Lucifer während er seine Augenbrauen hebt. „Ja, ich verstehe das.“ Er spielt mit der Visitenkarte in seinen Händen. „So viele in diesem Gewerbe sind Schwindler.“

„_So ziemlich alle.“, _will Chloe reflexartig antworten. Stattdessen beißt sie sich auf die Zunge, und vertraut auf sein größeres Wissen in diesen Belangen. Sie schluckt: „Bist du...?“

Er runzelt die Stirn. „Bin ich was?“

„Ein Medium?“

Er ist für einen Augenblick still und betrachtet sie genau und dann entgegnet er : „Nein Detektiv, wie ich bereits zuvor sagte ich bin kein Jedi. Ich bin nicht eingeweiht in deine Gedanken außer du sprichst sie für mich aus.“

„Oh.“, antwortet sie. Ein Klumpen formt sich in ihrem Hals. Sie will ihm sagen das sie es nicht so gemeint hat, doch wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst ist... irgendwie hat sie es doch so gemeint. Sie dreht sich errötend von ihm weg. „ Lass uns...ähm.“, räuspert sie sich. „Lass uns zu ihren Eltern fahren.“

„Okay.“, antwortet er geschmeidig, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck leer ist.

Der Graben zwischen ihnen verkleinert sich nicht. Er wächst stattdessen.


	3. Das Kribbeln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser und Leser/innen ;)
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt Freude mit dem neuen Kapitel, und wenn ja lasst mich bitte ein wenig daran teilnehmen. :P  
Ich freue mich sehr über Feedback, sei es positiv oder negativ.  
Viel Spass beim Lesen.

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000079741 StartFragment:0000000435 EndFragment:0000079724

Kapitel 3: Das Kribbeln

Die Stille ist erdrückend zu der Zeit als sie in die Einfahrt der ausgedehnten, im spanischen Stil erbauten Villa einbiegen. Beiger Stuck verziert die Wände des Gebäudes und pfirsichbraune Missionsstil Ziegel schmücken das Dach. Der Rasen des Vorgartens ist ein üppiges, leuchtendes Grün, welches in dem trockenen Klima das in L.A herrscht nur durch ausreichende Bewässerung möglich ist. Ein rauschender Brunnen markiert das Zentrum der kreisförmigen Einfahrt.

„_Na, na, na.“, _stellt sie sich vor würde Lucifer sagen wenn Alles zwischen ihnen richtig wäre. _„Es scheint so als würde der Apfel doch recht weit vom Stamm entfernt landen.“_

Aber Nichts ist richtig und er hat hat kein Wort mehr gesprochen seit sie ihn so unbesonnen nicht nur des Lügens, sondern auch des Eindringens in ihren Verstand Verstand bezichtigt hat. Sie fährt vor bis zum Parklatz und öffnet ihre Tür, doch verharrt dann. Vogelgezwitscher und das Plätschern des Brunnens erfüllen die Stille.

Sie umgreift das Lenkrad fest.

„Schau, Lucifer...Ich...“

Lucifer schreckt aus seiner Tagträumerei hoch und dreht sich zu ihr. „Ja, Detektiv?“

Sie holt tief Luft. Das ist ein Teil ihrer Arbeit zu dem sie ihn nicht sehr oft mitnimmt. „Ich erwarte von dir das du dich ruhig verhältst während ich die Familie informiere.“, erinnert sie ihn. „ Keine abfälligen Bemerkungen aus der letzten Reihe, okay?“

Sein unerwarteter verletzter Blick ist genug um sie innehalten zu lassen.

„Schau, wir wissen Beide das Einfühlungsvermögen nicht zu deinen Stärken zählt.“, fügt sie hinzu, sich beeilend die schreckliche Stille zu unterbrechen. „Ich meine...“, sie verzieht das Gesicht. „Nur, denk daran das diese Menschen traurig und schmerzerfüllt sein werden. So, sei einfach nett. Okay?“

„Wann bin ich nicht nett?“, erwidert er langsam.

Sie betrachtet ihn mit einem `willst du mich verarschen´ Blick. „Schau, nur einmal in deinem Leben kannst du bitte darauf achten was du von dir gibst?“

„Ich glaube ich achte zu deinen Gunsten zurzeit schon sehr genau darauf was ich von mir gebe. Oder etwa nicht?“

Sie seufzt. „Nein ich weiß ja, aber das ist nicht worauf ich hinaus wollte, Lucifer. Es ist nur...“

„Du hältst mich dazu unfähig Anstand zu zeigen.“

„Nein.“, schnaubt sie leise durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Ich denke das du meist nicht sehr motiviert bist um dich darum zu kümmern.“

„Und mit dieser präventiven kleinen Motivationsrede beabsichtigst du mich dazu anzuspornen mich zu benehmen?“

Ein Klumpen formt sich in ihrem Hals. Wenn er es so auslegt, schafft er es das sie sich anhört wie ein Trainer der einen bösen Hund dazu bringen will sich zu benehmen. „Ich meine es doch nicht so.“, ist alles was ihr einfällt zu sagen. „Lucifer, wirklich nicht.“

Die Stille ist wie ein schwarzes Loch, das alles verschlingt und sein Blick ist leer.

Seine Finger verkrampfen sich. „Ich verfüge über Empathie.“, verkündet er leise während er auf seine Knie blickt.

Sie kneift sich in ihren Nasenrücken. „Nein, ich weiß das. Ich...“

„Sag mir, Detektiv.“, unterbricht er mit düsterer und nachdenklicher Stimme. „Warum denkst du sollte ich etwas frei geben das mir selbst nur selten gewährt wird?“

Und in diesem Moment sieht sie ihn wirklich. Satan. Den gefallenen Engel. Welcher am erhaltenden Ende für all die menschlichen Abscheulichkeiten für Jahrtausende war. Er, welcher beschuldigt wurde. Deswegen ist da kein Weg das er nicht gezielt spricht. Zu ihr.

Verdammt.

„Es ist kein Wunder das ich dazu keine Motivation habe.“, redet er weiter und macht mit seinen Händen eine Anführungszeichengebärde als er das Wort Motivation ausspricht.

„Lucifer, es tut mir so Lei...“

Sich sträubend und verletzt steigt er aus dem Auto und schlägt die Tür zu bevor sie ihre Entschuldigung überhaupt beenden kann.

Ein gestresster, zittriger Seufzer verlässt ihre Lippen. Das ist nicht wie ihre Partnerschaft von zuvor. Nicht im geringsten. Es ist falsch und eigenartig. Sie weiß einfach nicht mehr wie sie mit ihm Reden soll. Sie weiß nicht was sicher ist. Schlimmer noch, diese Sachen scheinen nicht mehr von ihm abzuprallen wie vorher. Da braut sich wahrhaftig ein perfekter Sturm zusammen.

Ihre Augen schmerzen. Sie schnieft, aber sie hat ihre Arbeit zu erledigen. Sie kann jetzt einfach nicht auseinanderfallen.

Sie kann nicht.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug verstaut sie alles in einer kleinen Box tief in ihrem Inneren und schließt es weg.

* * *

„Nein.“, weint Genevieves Mutter mit weiten Augen als sie vehement ihren Kopf schüttelt. „Nein, das ist einfach nicht wahr.“

Lucifer steht rechts an der Seite, still, doch es scheint so als könnte er sich nicht davon abhalten abschätzend auf die zentimeterhohen Stapel an ungeöffneter Post und Katalogen zu blicken, welche auf dem Sekretär im Wohnzimmer liegen. Bei der Verneinung der Mutter zuckt die Haut um seine Augen. Er will einen Kommentar dazu einwerfen. Er will. Aber auf ihre Bitte hin hat er nicht ein Wort gesprochen und er lässt seinen Frust darüber aus, indem er mit den Seiten des obersten Magazins auf dem Stapel spielt das sich in seiner Nähe befindet.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid für ihren Verlust.“, spricht Chloe.

„Nein.“, wiederholt Frau Tate erneut. Sie ist eine grauhaarige Frau, die so aussieht als wäre sie ein Laufstegmodel. Großartig. Ihre Augen füllen sich mit großen, schönen Tränen, als wäre sie in einer Art Werbesendung für ein Antidepressiva oder Parfüm. „Nein, nein, nein.“, fährt die Frau fort. „Jenny ist nicht tot. Ich hab doch mit ihr gesprochen.“

Chloe zieht ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Nach heute morgen?“

Frau Tate hat eine Chance zu unterbrechen. „ Nein sie war...“

Bevor sie anfängt nur noch vor sich hin zu brabbeln fährt sie fort. „Sie war hier zum Abendessen vor zwei Tagen. Das ist nur zwei Tage her. Wir hatten ihr Lieblingshünchengericht.“ Frau Tate schweift ihren gestressten Blick zu ihr. „Ich hatte keine Zwiebeln mehr, deshalb hab ich es mit Schalotten zubereiten müssen. Ich hab ihr versprochen das ich es ihr das nächste Mal mit Zwiebeln koche. Es muss ein nächstes Mal geben, ich muss es ihr noch einmal mit Zwiebeln kochen.“

Oh. Chloe verliert ihre neu gewonnene Hoffnung. „Wir haben ihre Tochter diesen Morgen aufgefunden. Unser forensisches Team schätzt den Todeszeitpunkt auf irgendwann in der vorigen Nacht.“

„Aber ich muss ihr noch einmal ihr Essen kochen!“

Frau Tate lehnt sich ganz nahe an ihren Mann und flüstert ihn etwas in sein Ohr und zu diesem Zeitpunkt bricht sie wahrhaftig in Tränen aus und verschmiert ihren Mascara. Sie krümmt sich gegen ihn wie eine verwelkende Blume und beginnt zu schluchzen. Herr Tate geleitet seine Frau den Gang hinunter aus ihrer Sicht, doch Chloe kann die Frau immer noch wimmern hören.

Ihr Herz verengt sich. Sie kann sich sich Selbst in dieser Position vorstellen. Nicht nur Trixie zu überleben, nein auch zu wissen das Trixie ermordet wurde.

Lucifer seufzt als Frau Tate außer Hörweite ist.

„Was ist denn?“, fragt Chloe.

„Ich frage mich nur wie diese Leute mit sich selbst leben können.“

Chloe verzieht ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Was?“

Lucifer zeigt zu dem überhäuften Beistelltisch. „Das ist unzumutbar. Können sie nicht einen Reinigungsservice engagieren.? Sie haben eindeutig das Geld dafür. Er hebt eine Ausgabe der Cosmopolitan von dem Stapel auf. „Diese Ausgabe ist sechs Monate alt. Ich erkenne das Titelbild. 6 Monate sind Jahre in der Fashionwelt.“

Sie schenkt ihm einen ungläubigen Blick. „Du liest die Cosmo?“

„Nein ich hab die Herausgeberin gevögelt. Liebenswerte Frau.“ Sein laszives Grinsen weitet sich, doch seine Augen sind einfach nur... tot. „Wenn du den Sextipp Nummer vier von der Aprilausgabe liest, der wurde von mir inspiriert.

„Lucifer.“, flüstert sie fassungslos.

„Was?“, schnappt er. „Ist es nicht was du von mir erwartest. Ich bin ein unsensibles Misogyn welches einen Maulkorb benötigt.“

„Lucifer, ich hab es nicht so gemeint.“

„Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen.“, unterbricht Herr Tate ihr Gespräch mit zerbrechlicher, leiser Stimme als er wieder den Raum betritt und Chloe räuspert sich einmal. Lucifer kehrt wortlos zu seiner Fummelei mit den Magazinen zurück.

„Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen.“, krächzt Chloe.

Sie dreht sich zu Herrn Tate hin und versucht die sich außer Kontrolle drehende Beziehung mit Lucifer aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Die Augen des Vaters sind rot und verquollen. Frau Tate weint noch immer, doch ihr schluchzen ist durch die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür gedämpft und Chloe kann sich einfach nicht helfen und fühlt sich als würde sie sich aufdrängen.

„Ich versuche das schnell zu beenden.“, spricht sie sanft. „Ich hab nur noch ein paar Fragen die Sie mir bitte beantworten müssen und dann lasse ich Sie in Ruhe.“

Herr Tate nickt und reibt sich seine Augen.

„Wissen sie von irgendwem der ihrer Tochter Schaden zufügen wollte?“

Herrn Tates Ausdruck ist für einen Moment leer, doch dann verzieht er sein Gesicht, als hätte die Furcht ihn in einen Sog gezogen.

„Herr Tate?“, probiert Chloe seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu erlangen.

„Sie dachte das sie verfolgt worden ist, aber....“

„Aber?“

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Jenny neigte dazu sehr verrückte Sachen von sich zu geben. Es war manchmal ziemlich schwer sie Ernst zu nehmen.“

„Hat sie...ähm....“, Chloe schluckt. „Hat sie einmal erwähnt das sie über eine besondere Fähigkeiten verfügt, das sie die Sicht hat?“

Lucifers Augenbrauen heben sich in einer Mimik der Überraschung, doch er spricht kein Wort.

Herr Tate betrachtet Chloe mit einem irritierten Blick. „Sie war eine Handleserin, Detektiv Decker.“

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht.“

Herr Tate rollt mit seinen Augen. „Wenn sie auf diesen Quatsch reinfallen ist das Ihr Problem und nicht meines.“

„Bedeutet das, dass sie Ihnen diesen angeblichen Quatsch erzählt hat?“, hackt Lucifer nach, sehr interessiert dreinblickend trotz seiner Entschlossenheit es nicht zu sein. „Das sie die Sicht hatte?“

„Herzlich wenig Gutes hat das ihr gebracht.“, grummelt Herr Tate wütend blickend und seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. „Und ich erkenne nicht was das damit zu tun haben soll, das meine Tochter ermordet wurde.“

„Ziemlich viel, vielleicht.“, grübelt Lucifer.

„Herr Tate, haben Sie irgendwelche Informationen über diesen angeblichen Stalker.“, wirft Chloe ein.

Herr Tate fixiert Lucifer mit einem gequälten Blick. „Nein.“, erwidert er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Nichts. Wir... wir haben nicht zugehört.“

„Was hat sie denn genau erwähnt?“, fragt Chloe erneut nach.

Herr Tate zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Nur das sie gedacht hat das irgendein Mann ihr folgen würde.“

„Hat sie diesen Mann beschrieben?“

„Sie sprach davon das er braune Haare hat.“

Chloe nickt. „Sonst noch irgendetwas.“

„Er trug einen Mantel.“, antwortet er mit einem erneuten Schulterzucken.

„Welche Art von Mantel?“

„Einen langen, wie ein Kittel. Oder vielleicht ein Trenchcoat.“

„Okay.“, entgegnet Chloe. Sie nimmt eine Visitenkarte aus ihrer Tasche und überreicht sie ihm. „Nun, Danke für ihre Zeit Herr Tate. Wenn sie noch irgendwelche Fragen haben zögern Sie bitte nicht mich anzurufen. Jederzeit. Und ich möchte Ihnen erneut mein herzliches Beileid für ihren Verlust ausdrücken.

* * *

Lucifer runzelt seine Stirn als Chloe neben seinem Auto am Parkplatz des Polizeireviers parkt. Er blickt auf seine Uhr als der Motor des Dienstwagens verstummt. Es ist erst 14 Uhr Dreißig. Der Arbeitstag dauert immer noch mindestens Zweieinhalb Stunden.

Detektiv...?“

Sein erstes Wort seit mehr als einer Stunde. Die Autofahrt hierher, zurück von dem Haus der Familie Tate, war wieder ein qualvoller Kampf der stillen Misere und ihr Blick war den ganzen Weg über verschwommen von den Tränen, die in ihren Augen brannten. Sie hasst diese Unrichtigkeit die den Raum zwischen ihnen ausfüllt wie Krebs.

Sie schluckt. „Ich denke es ist klar das... vielleicht brauchen wir einfach Beide ein wenig Abstand.“

Er schließt seine Augen als würde ihn die Aussicht darauf schmerzen. Als würde er denken das er etwas vermasselt hat und dies ist nun seine Bestrafung. Aber er protestiert auch nicht und das ist sehr aussagend.

Der Klumpen in ihren Hals dehnt sich schmerzhaft aus. Ihr Herz schmerzt.

„Es ist heute nur noch Papierkram zu erledigen und da hilfst du ja sowieso nicht.“, unterbricht Chloe die erneute Stille.

„Nun ja, ich könnte bei der Schreibarbeit helfen.“, erwidert er. „Wenn es von mir verlangt werden würde.“

„Du bietest dich an Papierkram zu erledigen?“, fragt sie, nicht dazu in der Lage ihre Überraschung zu verheimlichen.

Sein Mund öffnet, schließt und öffnet sich erneut ohne das er eine Silbe von sich gibt. Er betrachtet sie mit einem Blick, den sie nicht genau deuten kann, abgesehen von der Tatsache das er flehend wirkt. Als wie, ja zur Hölle damit ich mache Büroarbeit wenn es bedeutet das sie damit aufhört sich zu fürchten und auszuflippen und er aufhören kann verletzt und wütend zu sein. „Anbieten ist vielleicht das falsche Wort.“, gibt er zögernd zu. „Aber....“

Sie seufzt. „Ich will nicht das du meine Schreibarbeit erledigst, Lucifer.“

„Oh, Vater sei Dank.“, erwidert er deutlich erleichtert. „Die Bücher von Lux sind mehr als genug für mich.“ Doch sein Stirnrunzeln vertieft sich. „Aber Detektiv, ich würde immer noch....“

Zur selben Zeit platzt sie heraus. „Es tut mir so Leid wegen vorhin.“

Er blickt auf seinen Schoß. „Wirklich?“, entgegnet er mit einen ungläubigen Schnauben.

„Ja.“, beharrt sie. „Ja Lucifer, ich....“. Sie blinzelt und Tränen beginnen über ihre Wangen zu rinnen. „Ich bin... Es bist nicht du. Nichts von dem ganzen Chaos bist du.“

„Pardon?“

„Ist bist nicht du der Grund dafür warum ich ausflippe.“, antwortet sie mit brennenden Augen und schmerzenden Rachen. Erst jetzt realisiert sie, als sie sich beeilt dies auszusprechen, sich beeilt ihn zu beschwichtigen, das sie die vollkommene Wahrheit spricht. „Ich sage seit Monaten nun schon, dass ich dich gut genug kenne um....“ Sie schluckt. „Ich kenne dich. Die Tatsache das du der Teufel bist...die... die zählt nicht wirklich für mich.“ Sie wischt sich schniefend über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Haut ist nass von all den Tränen. „Ich meine es bedeutet schon etwas. Aber es ändert nicht den Fakt das ich dich kenne. Es spielt keine Rolle wie dein Gesicht aussieht, dieser Fakt ändert sich nicht.“

Er neigt seinen Kopf zur Seite und betrachtet sie mit geweiteten Augen. „Detektive....“

„Was mich zum stolpern bringt ist nur die Tatsache das du der `Teufel´ bist, dass der Teufel ein reales Geschöpf ist und das bedeutet....“ Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht was es bedeutet. Ich weiß nicht was überhaupt noch irgendetwas bedeutet.“

„Chloe.“, sagt er sanft.

Doch sie hört ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht. Ihr ganzer Körper zittert. „Ich bin plötzlich in dieser Welt in der dein Vater, über den du dich ständig beschwerst Gott ist. Buchstäblich der Gott. Und es gibt ein Jenseits, den Himmel, die Hölle und Dämonen.... Meine messerliebende Mitbewohnerin ist ein verdammter Dämon. Engel gibt es auch und ich weiß nicht was sonst noch alles und ich...“ Sie blinzelt und dreht sich zu ihm. Ihre Stimme bricht als sie krächzt. „Es ist einfach zu viel. Lucifer, es ist zu viel. Meine gesamte Welt ist im Moment auf den Kopf gestellt.“

Seine gesamte Haltung und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wirken gebrochen. „Es... es tut mir Leid das ich derjenige war der deine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hat.“

„Das solltest du nicht sein.“,entgegnet sie. „Ich _sollte_ die Wahrheit wissen.“ Sie wischt sich erneut mit dem Handrücken über ihr Gesicht. Sie ist sich sicher das sie ihren Mascara auf ihren ganzem Gesicht verteilt, verdammt noch einmal. Genau das was sie als Höhepunkt für diesen schrecklichen Tag noch braucht. „Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich mit dieser Wahrheit anfangen soll, nun da ich sie habe.“

Er schenkt ihr ein hohles Lächeln nach dieser Aussage. Doch wenigstens....er scheint es jetzt zu verstehen. Was mit ihr los ist.

„Das Ergebnis der Autopsie sollte morgen früh da sein.“, sagt sie schluckend. „Zurzeit brauche ich Distanz. Du brauchst Distanz. Aber....“

Er greift nach dem Autotürgriff. „Ich sehe...dich dann Morgen?“

Sie nickt und schnieft. Ihre Brust schmerzt. „Ja bitte.“

Die Leere in seinem Ausdruck scheint sich ein wenig zu füllen, bis er nur noch traurig und abgekämpft wirkt, aber nicht mehr als hätte sie sein Herz mit einem stumpfen Löffel aus seinem Brustkorb herausgekratzt. „Wie du verlangst, Detektive.“, erwidert er ruhig während er mit übermenschlicher Anmut aus dem Auto steigt. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad in dem Versuch sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen als sie ihm zuhört wie er geht.

* * *

Büroarbeit ist der Teufel.

Chloe seufzt. Sie kann in ihren Gedanken hören wie sich Lucifer über ihre Aussage brüskiert. _Gib mir nicht die Schuld für diese Ungeheuerlichkeit einer Beschäftigung. Menschen haben das Papier erfunden und bei der Natur ihrer limitierten Kapazität für das metaphysische haben sie auch die Arbeit erfunden. Zu meiner Zeit sind wir nicht im Schnee den Hügel hinauf gestapft. Wir haben mit unseren Fingern geschnippt und machten die Hügel flach._

Okay, vielleicht nicht komplett Lucifer. Vielleicht eine merkwürdige Verschmelzung von Lucifer und ihren verstorbenen Großvater. Aber dennoch.

„Ich glaube ich habe deinen angeblichen Stalker ausfindig machen können.“, ruft Dan zu ihr rüber, sich ihn seinen Sitz zurücklehnend um sich zu strecken.

Chloe sieht quer über den Tisch zu ihm. Es herrscht rege Betriebsamkeit im Revier, doch hinter der Glasscheibe des Konferenzraums hören sich die Geräusche fern an. Während sie Berichte ausgefüllt hat, begutachtete Dan die unzähligen Stunden an Videomaterial, die von Herrn Rossi aus der Pizzeria bereitgestellt wurden.

„Oh?“, entgegnet sie.

Dan nickt. „Jep.“

Sein Stuhl knarzt als er sich wieder nach vorne lehnt und die Fernbedienung auf den Fernseher im Konferenzraum richtet um die Aufnahme zurückzuspulen. Er drückt die Pausetaste als ein dunkler Klecks die Gasse betritt. Dann lässt er die Aufnahme wieder in Slow-Motion vorwärts laufen, jeder seiner Tastendrucke füllt die vorherrschende Stille im Raum mit einem leisen Klicken.

Der Klecks am Bildschirm formt sich allmählich zu einem Mann der einen Trenchcoat anhat, wie Herr Tate ihn beschrieben hat. Klick. Klick. Klick. Der Mann trägt einen großen Seesack. Der dicke Gurt des Seesackes gräbt sich tief in seine Schulter und er stolpert als hätte er Schwierigkeiten damit das Gewicht des Inhaltes zu schleppen. Klick. Klick. Klick

Eine Leichenablage. Er Magen zieht sich zusammen. Sie sieht eine Leichenablagerung wie sie im Gange ist.

Genevieve war groß und solide und wog um die 65 Kilogramm und dieser Mann stopfte sie in einen verdammten Seesack als würde er Klamotten für eine Reise zusammenpacken. Falls er nicht eine Leidenschaft dafür hat Ziegelsteine mit sich zu tragen, kann sich Chloe keine andere Erklärung dafür vorstellen.

„Das muss Genevieve sein.“, folgert sie mit eingeschnürten Herzen.

„Ich denke auch.“, schließt Dan sich ihr an.

Manche Aspekte ihres Berufes hasst sie einfach. Wie das Wissen das die Menschheit ein Individuum hervorgebracht hat, das nicht nur zu einem Mord imstande ist, sondern auch das Opfer dermaßen entmenschlicht, so das er dazu fähig ist ihre Leiche in einem Seesack herumzutragen als wäre sie nichts weiter als Gepäck.

Chloe kann verstehen, zu einem gewissen Grad, warum Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft geschehen. Sie kann fatale Unfälle verstehen. Sehr wenige Menschen die morden, wollen eigentlich Mörder sein und da sind dann zumindest Emotionen involviert. Wut, Eifersucht, Neid. Aber dieses....dieses klinische geringschätzen für menschliches Leben. Sie kann das einfach nicht verstehen.

Es ist widerwärtig.

Der Mann im Trenchcoat verschwindet für ein paar Minuten tiefer in der Gasse. Dan spult das Video weiter vorwärts. Der Mann verlässt die Gasse, nun mit einem zerknüllten Seesack der deutlich leichter wirkt.

Dan friert das Video ein als man klar das Gesicht des Mannes erkennen kann. „Hallo Herr Mörder.“, jubelt er triumphal und grimmig gleichermaßen.

Sie blickt auf den Zeitstempel welcher sich auf der rechten Ecke des Bildschirms befindet.

Letzte Nacht, ziemlich genau um die Zeit des geschätzten Todeszeitpunktes.

Das Video verfügt nicht über sehr gute Qualität, es ist auch nicht in Farbe, deswegen sind die Gesichtszüge des Mannes auch nicht so gut zu erkennen wie sie es gern hätte und es ist unmöglich zu erkennen ob seine Haare braun sind, sowie Herr Tate es ihnen beschrieben hat. Trotzdem, sie haben nun ein Bild vom Gesicht des Mörders und das ist mehr als sie meistens in einer Ermittlung haben die erst am Anfang steht.

„Mach einen Screenshot davon.“, befiehlt Chloe. „ Ich will das sofort ein Fahndungsbefehl veranlasst wird.“

„Wird erledigt.“, antwortet Dan mit einem Nicken.

Sie ist zu erfahren um zu denken das dieser Fall ein einfacher sein wird. Ein schneller geöffnet und geschlossen Fall, mit einer schnellen Teilidentifikation des Verdächtigen. Aber des hält sie nicht vom hoffen ab. Je schneller sie Gerechtigkeit für Genevieve erreichen kann und einen Abschluss für die Eltern, desto besser.

In diesem Moment findet Chloe eine positive Seite an dem Wissen das ihr Partner nicht in einer Metapher lebt.

Der Killer verdient die Aufmerksamkeit des Teufels.

* * *

Die Einfahrt der Santa-Anna Grundschule, wo sich die Eltern einreihen um ihre Kinder abzuholen, ist gerammelt voll mit den Eltern die um 17:00 Uhr aufhören zu arbeiten. Flaggen wehen in der steifen Brise und die Schüre und Ösen die sie fixieren klirren gegen die Metallstangen ohne einen spürbaren Rhythmus. Das plaudern der Kinder, junge und ältere, erfüllt die Luft wie das Summen von Bienen.

„Wie war dein erster Tag wieder bei der Arbeit?“, fragt Trixie als sie auf den Rücksitz des Wagens klettert. „Hast du irgendwelche bösen Menschen geschnappt? War Lucifer auch da? Hat Lucifer dir geholfen die bösen Menschen zu fangen? Gehen die bösen Menschen ins Gefängnis?“

Chloe muss lachen und blickt durch den Rückspiegel auf ihre Tochter. „Nein, mein Schatz.“, antwortet sie. Als sie das Klicken von Trixies Sicherheitsgurt hört startet Chloe ihr Auto und fährt los. „Der Fall an dem ich gerade arbeite braucht vermutlich noch ein wenig Zeit bis ich ihn lösen kann. Ich hab niemanden geschnappt.“

„Der böse Junge ist raffiniert?“

„Jep.“, entgegnet Chloe mit einem Nicken. „Sehr raffiniert.“

„War Lucifer auch da?“

Chloe beißt sich auf die Lippe. „Ja, ja er ist auch zurück.“

„Das ist super.“, sagt Trixie aus dem Fenster blickend. „Ich hab ihn vermisst.“

„Hast du?“

Trixie nickt aber erwidert sonst nichts, als wäre ihr anfänglicher Ausbruch an Überschwang aus ihr entwichen wie Luft aus einem Ballon. Ihre Stimmung war in letzter Zeit ein wenig wie ein Joh-Jo. Glücklich den einen Moment, still und zurückgezogen den Nächsten.Zwischen den ganzen Auf und Abs vor der Nicht-Heirat mit Pierce, den Tod von Pierce, den Tod von Charlotte und der ganzen Scheiße die mit Maze abgelaufen ist, ist sich Chloe nicht sicher wie sie die Auswirkungen davon auf Trixies Psyche handhaben soll, aber...

„Wie geht es dir heute?“, fragt Chloe und ihr wird nur mit einem Schulterzucken geantwortet.

„Würde es dir gefallen wenn ich Lucifer frage ob er uns besuchen kommt?“

Ein erneutes Schulterzucken.

Chloe ist sich nicht sicher was sie unternehmen soll.

Sie beschleunigt als sie den Highway Richtung heimwärts erreicht. „Du weißt das du mit mir reden kannst?“, versucht sie erneut die sich ausdehnende Stille zu unterbrechen. „Über alles.“

„Ich weiß, Mama.“, antwortet Trixie mit einem bedrückten Seufzen.

„_Es tut mir Leid.“, _will Chloe ihr sagen. _„Es tut mir Leid das ich Pierce in unser Leben gelassen habe.“ _Sie bemüht sich schnell die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die drohen aus ihren Augen überzulaufen. Das Letzte, das Trixie jetzt noch zusätzlich zu all dem Drama benötigt, ist ihre Mutter aufgelöst zu sehen.

* * *

Lange nachdem Trixie im Bett ist und Chloe ihren eigenen Gedanken überlassen, grübelnd darüber wie sie gleichzeitig ihr traumatisiertes Kind und den buchstäblichen Teufel handhaben soll, reißt sie ein heftiges Klopfen an ihrer Eingangstür aus ihren gequälten Gedanken. Chloe blickt stirnrunzelnd auf ihre Uhr. Es ist Viertel nach Elf am Abend. Wer zum Teufel klopft um diese späte Stunde an ihre Tür. Lucifer hat sie manchmal so spät besucht, doch normalerweise stürmt er einfach herein. Sie nimmt einen letzten Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas und wartet. Es klopft erneut.

„Hey, Decker.“, grüßt Maze als Chloe die Tür einen Spalt weit öffnet.

„Was tust du hier?“, faucht Chloe.

Maze legt die Stirn in Falten. „Ja, vermutlich verdiene ich das.“ Sie streicht mit ihren Fingern durch ihre Haare, als würde sie nicht wissen was sie sonst mit ihren Händen anfangen soll. „Kann ich hereinkommen.?“

„...Warum?“

Mazes Stirnrunzeln vertieft sich. „Nun ja, ich lebe hier, oder nicht?“ Das Zweifeln in ihrer Stimme würde an ihrem Herz zehren, an einem anderen Tag, zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt.

Chloes Herz rast. „Es ist über eine Woche her seit ich dich das Letzte mal gesehen habe.“

„Ich weiß.“, antwortet Maze. „Ich wollte....“ Sie schluckt. „Ich hatte einiges mit Linda aufzuarbeiten.“

„Linda?“

„Jep, warum?“

„Lucifer hat Pierce getötet und ich habe herausgefunden das Lucifer wirklich _Lucifer_ ist und du bist ein....“ _Dämon._ „Du bist...“ _Wahrhaftig ein Dämon_. Chloe kann sich nicht dazu überwinden dieses

Wort laut auszusprechen. „Aber du wolltest zuerst Dinge aufarbeiten mit Linda. Für eine ganze Woche?“

Maze blinzelt. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung von all dem.“, gibt sie zu. „Ich meine, ich weiß Cain hat ins Gras gebissen, aber ich dachte du hast ihn erledigt und ich habe nicht wirklich irgendwelche Tränen zu vergießen für dieses Arschloch, also...“

"Wie zur Hölle konntest du davon nichts wissen?“, schnappt Chloe in dem Versuch nicht zu hart über den Namen Cain anstatt Pierce nachzudenken. „Bist du nicht irgendwie Lucifers... Ninja Leibwächter oder irgend so etwas?“

„Nicht mehr.“

„Was soll das bedeuten?“

„Es bedeutet das Lucifer und ich seit Wochen nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben.“, antwortet Maze mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wir haben uns zerstritten.“

„Zerstritten?“

Maze verschränkt ihre Arme und bietet ihr keine weitere Erklärung zu diesem Thema an. „Also, du weißt nun Bescheid?“

Chloe versteift ihren Griff um den Türrahmen. „Ja.“

„Und du hast Angst vor mir, oder nicht?“, beschuldigt Maze sie.

„Naja, verdammt nochmal Maze, ich habe gerade erst herausgefunden das all deine verrückten Kommentare über Mord und Messer und auf Dinge einzustechen wörtlich gemeint waren.“

Mazes Körper versteinert sich als sie auf dem Türvorleger erstarrt. Wirklich... buchstäblich erstarrt. Menschen, selbst wenn sie versuchen regungslos zu wirken, bewegen sich immer ein wenig. Sie atmen,sie blinzeln und ihr Körper schwankt kaum merklich. Doch Maze verharrt wie eine Statue, gemacht aus Fleisch und Blut, und diese Darstellung ihrer wahrhaften Unmenschlichkeit ist mehr als sie derzeit ertragen kann. Chloe schluckt als ihr Körper zu zittern beginnt und sie tritt einen Schritt zurück. Ihre Mitbewohnerin ist nicht menschlich. Nicht einmal annähernd. Ihre Mitbewohnerin ist ein wahrhaftiger Dämon aus der Hölle und im Gegensatz zu Lucifer scheint sie sich an Gewalt, Blut und Schmerz zu ergötzen und...

„Hast du auch ein anderes Gesicht?“, fragt Chloe, nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage ihre Panik zu verstecken die aus jeder Silbe trieft. „Wie Lucifer?“

Maze tritt einen Schritt zurück. „Schau Decker.“, antwortet sie ihre Hände erhebend. „Entschuldige... ich finde irgendetwas wo ich übernachten...“

„Ich will es sehen.“, verlangt Chloe. „Zeig es mir.“

„Warum?“, entgegnet Maze. „Damit du glotzen kannst?“

Aufgrund von Mazes angegriffenen Tonfall, verlässt Chloe der Wille mit ihr zu streiten und sie sackt gegen den Türrahmen. „Nein ich...“ Sie schluckt, ihre Augen beginnen sich mit Tränen zu füllen. „Ich will nur...“

Sie schließt ihre Augen und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. Ihr Magen beruhigt sich einfach nicht. „Alles ist so außer Kontrolle. Mein Partner ist Satan und mein Mitbewohnerin ist wahrhaftige Höllenbrut.“

Es scheint so als würde Maze nicht wissen wie sie darauf reagieren soll. Sie tritt ständig vor und zurück auf der Matte vor der Tür und blickt zur Seite.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich all das handhaben soll.“, spricht Chloe weiter. „All das... und es tut mir leid.“

Für einen langen Augenblick herrscht Stille, doch Maze seufzt und gibt auf ihre Schuhe blickend zu: „Ich verstehe dich, Decker. Ein bisschen zu sehr.“ Sie leckt über ihre Lippen. „Egal ob es dir etwas bedeutet oder nicht, es tut mir wirklich Leid das ich so eine Bitch zu dir und der Kleinen war.“

„Für das hast du dich doch bereits entschuldigt.“, erwidert Chloe stirnrunzelnd

Maze zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Jep, aber ich habe es nicht so gemeint.“

„Oh.“

„Ich bin dieses ganze Gefühlszeug einfach nicht gewöhnt.“, fährt Maze fort und betont das Wort Gefühl als wäre es ein Schimpfwort., ein Wort mit sehr geringer Bedeutung für sie. Sie holt Luft und lässt sie zwischen ihren Zähnen entweichen. „Okay, bei dir läuft zurzeit einiges ab.“, sagt sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich werde... ich finde etwas anderes zum übernachten.“

„_Nein!“, _will Chloe entgegnen. _„Es ist auch deine Wohnung.“_. In ihrer Fantasie, wo sie eine besserer Mensch sein kann und nicht von ihren Instinkten beherrscht wird. Aber alles mit Trixie ist zurzeit ein komplettes Fiasko und Maze ist ein sprichwörtlicher Assassine aus der Hölle und Chloe ist übel von all dem Angst-induziertem Adrenalin das derzeit durch ihre Adern pulsiert. Sie kann... kann einfach nicht so in ihrem eigenem Zuhause leben.

Sie kann nicht.

„Okay.“, antwortet Chloe mit zitternder Stimme, trotzdem bring sie ein halbherziges „Bis irgendwann mal.“, hervor.

„Ja sicher“, erwidert Maze, doch ihren abschätzenden Tonfall nach zu urteilen, hegt sie nicht allzu viel Hoffnung. Sie verschwindet in der Nacht ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Mami?“, flüstert eine leise Stimme hinter Chloe, und sie schnellt herum um hinter ihr ihre Tochter zu sehen, die sich über ihre verschlafenen Augen reibt.

„Äffchen, warum bist du munter?“

„Ich hab die Tür gehört.“, gähnt Trixie. „War das Maze?“

„Ja.“, antwortet Chloe. „Sie... sie wird aber wo anders wohnen, für eine Weile. Okay?“

Als Trixie mit nichts anderem als mit einem halbherzigen Schulterzucken antwortet, weiß Chloe das sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Trotzdem fühlt sie sich deswegen beschissen. Mit einem Klumpen im Hals lehnt sie sich gegen die Tür und durch ihr Gewicht verschließt diese sich. Sie ergreift Trixies Hand. „Komm schon meine Kleine. Ich bring dich wieder ins Bett.


	4. Verstörte Vorstadt

Am folgenden Tag kehrt Lucifer zum Revier zurück, doch ohne seinen üblichen Glanz und Gloria. Anders als am Tag davor in der Gasse geben ihm die Polizisten, an denen er vorbeigeht, die selben wütenden Blicke und heimlichen Gesten, mit denen sie Chloe schon den ganzen Morgen betrachten. Aber Lucifer scheint sich nicht darum zu kümmern, dass ihn diese Menschen, zusammen mit Chloe zu unerwünschten Personen, irgendwie verantwortlich für den Tod von Pierce, erklärt haben. Tatsächlich ist es schwer zu sagen, ob er die Skepsis, die ihm entgegenweht, überhaupt registriert, da er jedes bisschen seiner unbeirrten Aufmerksamkeit auf Chloe richtet. Sein Verhalten erinnert an jemanden, der versucht sich einem verängstigten, erschrockenen Hund in einer Gasse zu nähern. Dies, bedauerlicherweise, macht sie noch unsicherer als er näher kommt.

Er schnappt sich einen Stuhl von einem benachbarten, leeren Schreibtisch und als er sich langsam hinsetzt spricht er: „Hallo, Detektiv.“, in einem vorsichtigen Ton der sich fast fragend anhört.

Ihr Herz beginnt durch seine Nähe zu pochen. Der Teufel. Ein Wolf in luxuriöser menschlicher Kleidung.

„Detektiv?“, probiert er erneut mit einem leichtem Stirnrunzeln als sie nicht reagiert.

Sie versucht den plötzlichen Ansturm ihrer Nervosität zu unterdrücken, beißt sich auf ihre Lippe und schenkt ihn ein eigenartiges, verkümmertes Lächeln als Antwort, denn zu mehr ist sie im Moment nicht fähig.

Er betrachtet sie leise für einen Augenblick, seine Augen zusammengekniffen während seine Gedanken hinter seinen braunen Augen rotieren. „Bist du...bereit für einen erneuten Versuch?“, fragt er sanft. „Oder soll ich wieder gehen?“

„Nein.“, antwortet sie

Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. „Nein, du bist nicht bereit?“

Ihre Beine fühlen sich zittrig an und sie denkt, wenn sie jetzt aufstehen müsste, würde sie zusammenbrechen. „Nein, ich meine ich will nicht das du gehst.“ Ihre Finger verkrampfen sich. Sie nimmt einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug und leckt sich über ihre Lippen. „Ich will das du hier bist.“

„Du lügst.“

Sie blinzelt. „Wie hast du das erkannt?“

„Detektiv, ich erkenne eine Lüge wenn ich sie höre. Du bist...“. Sein durchdringender Blick mustert sie vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen. Seine Haltung krümmt sich und er reibt sich mit seinen Fingern über den Nasenrücken, als würde er Kopfschmerzen bekommen. „Ich mache dir Angst.“ Die mit Selbstzweifeln bedrückte Art in der er dies sagt, bricht ihr Herz.

„Ich habe keine Angst.“, beteuert sie. „Du verängstigst mich nicht, Lucifer.“

Sein zweifelnder Blick wirkt auch müde.

„Ich bin nervös und das ist nicht dasselbe wie verängstigt.“, versucht sie ihn zu korrigieren. „Es ist nur...“, sie seufzt. „Schau, rein theoretisch okay?“ Rein theoretisch will ich das du hier bist. Es ist nur...braucht nur etwas Überzeugung für den Rest von mir, bis dieser sich mit meinen Wunschdenken arrangiert hat.“

„Wunschdenken?“, wiederholt er mit noch immer zweifelnder Stimme. „Seit wann bist du denn ein Masochist?“

„Es ist nicht masochistisch wenn ich mein Partner um mich haben will.“, entgegnet sie. „Ich denke es ist eher das Gegenteil, oder nicht?“

Seine Lippen kräuseln sich und sein unglücklicher Blick richtet sich auf den leeren Raum hinter ihrer Schulter, doch er antwortet nicht. Und dann bricht seine gesamte Haltung einfach zusammen, als wäre ihm übel oder so etwas.

„Ich meine was ich gesagt habe, Lucifer.“, versichert sie ihm leise. „Es ist...es bist nicht du. Es ist nur...“

„Das plötzliche Fehlen der Metapher bezüglich meiner Person.“ Er klingt nicht wirklich als würde er ihr glauben, aber...

„Yeah.“, erwidert sie. „Es tut mir Leid das nicht Alles einfach auf magische Weise wieder in Ordnung zwischen uns ist.“ Sie schluckt und ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen als sie zu ihm blickt. „Ich wünschte wirklich es könnte so einfach sein.“

Er rückt seinen Stuhl ein paar Zentimeter näher. Der sanfte Vanillegeruch seines Aftershaves füllt den Raum zwischen ihnen. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, Detektiv, Zeit ist etwas was ich dir im Überfluss geben kann.“ Er neigt seinen Kopf und betrachtet sie mit einem Hauch von alter Zuneigung. In derselben Art wie er sie betrachtet hat, vor all dem. Vor diesem riesigen, verdammten Chaos. „Und der Wahrheit zuliebe, ich bevorzuge die Idee der Zeit zu geben, im Gegensatz zu Abstand.“

„Ich auch.“, erwidert sie.

Er schenkt ihr ein kleines, zögerliches Lächeln. „Theoretisch.“

Sie rollt mit ihren Augen. „Wie ich gesagt habe, ich arbeite daran, okay?“

Er blickt auf aus seinen Ring, etwas unruhig. „ Bin ich immer noch an mein Versprechen von gestern gebunden?“

Sie beißt ihre Zähne zusammen. Sie wird sich an diese ganze Situation nie gewöhnen, wenn sie ihm nicht ein wenig Spielraum gewährt, das weiß sie. Sie kann sich nicht einfach die Finger in die Ohren stopfen und laut `La La La´ für den Rest ihres Lebens singen. Sie kann nicht, aber....

„Ich brauch das im Moment einfach noch.“, antwortet sie sanft. „Okay? Es ist... Lucifer, ich brauch das.“

Er nickt verhalten. „In Ordnung.“

„Aber wenn es...“

„Ja?“

Sie holt Luft. „Wenn es relevant ist, ich meine wenn du nicht nur Teufelszeug redest um dein normales schamloses Selbst zu sein.“ Ihr Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. „Ich meine nicht das dein normales Auftreten schlecht oder so irgendetwas ist, okay?“, beeilt sie sich hinzuzufügen. „Es ist nur, das ist wie Frühstück und du bist wie scharfe Pfefferoni... und ich muss mich einfach nur langsam daran gewöhnen.“ Sie beugt sich ein wenig und fährt sich mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare. „Oh Gott, was zur Hölle sage ich da eigentlich.“ Sie kann sich nicht helfen und hält sich ihre Hände vor dem Mund. Sie hat Gott gesagt und Hölle und sie.... „Verdammt.“ Ihr Gesicht fühlt sich so heiß wie geschmolzene Lava an und sie fährt mit einem leisen Krächzen fort. „Es tut mir Leid, Ich kann einfach nichts richtig ausdrücken.“

Aber alles was er anscheinend von ihrem peinlichen, verbalen Durchfall aufgeschnappt hat ist: „Du vertraust auf mein Urteilsvermögen?“

Sie nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug um sich darauf vorzubereiten ihn in die Augen zu blicken. „Natürlich tue ich das.“ Sie blickt ihn mit wässrigen Augen an. „Es tut mir Leid das ich deswegen gestern ein wenig verwirrt war, ehrlich.“

„Du...du arbeitest daran.“, entgegnet er langsam.

Sie nickt. „Ja ich arbeite daran und ich meine es ehrlich.“

Er blinzelt, sprachlos für einen Moment aber er sieht nicht weg. Sein Blick ist belastet von den unzähligen Äonen die er durchlebt hat. Nichts seiner üblichen Lebensfreude ist im derzeitigen Augenblick präsent. Nur...Überraschung, und ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung. Hoffnung, von der er sich nicht ganz sicher ist ob er sie akzeptieren kann, denn er ist alt und abgestumpft genug, um zu wissen das Hoffnung nur existiert um zerstört zu werden. Trotz allem, sie ist nur ein Mensch und das ist was Menschen machen. Sie zerstören Dinge.

Sie ist sich nicht sicher, wie sie jemals denken konnte das er nur metaphorisch über seine Herkunft gesprochen hat.

Oh Gott, was war sie doch für eine Idiotin.

„Nunja.“, versucht er. Er räuspert sich als wäre ihm das auch Alles peinlich. Er zieht seinen Flachmann aus seiner fliederfarbenen Weste hervor und nimmt einen herzhaften Schluck, und dann noch einen. „Kaffee?“, bietet er an als er hinuntergeschluckt hat. „Ich werde ihn auch nicht pantschen, versprochen.“

Sie lacht. „Ich hätte gerne einen. Danke.“

„Ein fettfreier, Mandelmilchlatte mit zuckerfreien Karamellstückchen kommt sofort.“, erwidert er mit einem Nicken. „Wie du dieses verwässerte Gesöff überhaupt trinken kannst werde ich wohl nie verstehen.“, und mit dieser Ergänzung verlässt er das Revier, wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zu dem nächstgelegenen Starbucks auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Sie beobachtet ihn, wie er die Stufen hinauf gleitet, eine Naturgewalt. Diesmal treffen ihn keine grimmigen Blicke. Seine reine Präsens, wenn er nach ihr verlangt, ist einfach zu verblüffend.

Sie lächelt als sie sich wieder ihrem Bildschirm zuwendet. Es ist nett wieder ein wenig Normalität zurück zuhaben, selbst wenn die Dinge immer noch sehr abnormal sind.

* * *

„Sieh dir das mal an.“, fordert Ella genau in dem Moment als auch Lucifer zurückkehrt. Ihr Körper summt nahezu vor schlecht unterdrückter Aufregung und ihre Augen funkeln hell, als sie den neuesten forensischen Bericht, immer noch warm vom Drucker, vorweist. „Die Todesursache ist Ersticken, verursacht durch eine riesige Dosis von Curare.“

„Nun, das ist... merkwürdig.“,erwidert Lucifer. Er lehnt sich vorwärts um über ihre Schultern einen Blick auf den dicken forensischen Bericht werfen zu können, doch zuckt in seiner Bewegung zusammen und richtet sich wieder aufrecht. Chloe hätte diesen Sprung in seiner unbekümmerten Fassade nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn sie ihn nicht direkt angestarrt hätte, aber...

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragt Chloe stirnrunzelnd.

Er nickt ihr zu ohne zu antworten. Nachdem er eine kleine beigefarbene Serviette auf der Ecke ihres Schreibtisches platziert setzt er den immer noch dampfenden Starbucksbecher darauf ab und schiebt Beides in die Richtung ihrer ausgestreckten Finger. „Hier für dich, Darling.“

Seine zwanglose Ergänzung des Kosewortes ´Darling` bereitet ihr ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Inneren und sie kann nicht widerstehen und schenkt ihm ein kleines, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln. „Danke.“, antwortet sie als sie nach dem Becher greift um sich anschließend Ella zuzuwenden. „So, was genau ist Curare?“

Ella springt buchstäblich auf und ab. „Es ist ein anästhetisches Präparat welches das Zwerchfell lähmt.“

„O...kay?“, erwidert Chloe langsam und nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. Der Kaffee ist perfekt, genauso wie sie ihn mag und er ist auch nicht mit Alkohol gepanscht, wie Lucifer es versprochen hatte. „Und warum genau bist du so aufgeregt über dieses Curare?“

„Alter, das ist das Gift das für Blaspfeile verwendet wird.“ Ella wirkt wie ein unbeaufsichtigtes Kind in einem Süßigkeitenladen. „Blaspfeile!“ Sie tritt grinsend von einem Bein auf das Andere. „Ich muss zugeben, das ist etwas ganz Neues, selbst für mich.“

„Wurde sie den auch mit einem tatsächlichen Pfeil getroffen?“, fragt Lucifer. „ Oder wurde ihr das Curare auf irgendeine andere Weise verabreicht?“

„Der Gerichtsmediziner entdeckte eine kleine Einstichwunde in ihrem Hals welche mit einer 1,6 mm dicken Nadel übereinstimmt..“ Ella schlägt die vierte Seite des Berichtes auf und zeigt ihnen die Bilder. Tatsächlich kann man dort einen kleinen roten Punkt auf ihren Hals erkennen. Behandschuhte Hände halten ein Lineal daneben als Skala. Der Einstich ist keine 2mm breit, wenn überhaupt. „Genevieve Tate wurde buchstäblich von einem vergifteten Pfeil getötet. Das ist fast wie bei 007.“

„Die Frage ist... welcher 007?“ Lucifer leckt anzüglich über seine Lippen bevor er nahezu schnurrt. „Ich persönlich mag Connery. Ich liebe einfach sexy Schotten.“

„Niemals“, entgegnet Ella ihren Kopf vehement schüttelnd. „Daniel Craig, den er ist soooo...“

„Decker.“, ruft eine strenge Stimme quer durch die Zentrale, bevor Ella vertiefen kann was Daniel Craig genau `soooo` ist.

Chloe seufzt und richtet ihren Blick nach oben. Vorübergehender Leutnant `nenn ihn niemals Jim` McDowell steht in voller Uniform mit verschränkten Händen vor Pierces ehemaligen Büro. Da es niemanden passenden gab den man befördern konnte, schickte ihnen der Polizeipräsident `nicht wirklich ein Leutnant` McDowell aus dem dritten Revier. So weit sie es beurteilen kann ist McDowell die einzige Person in der Zentrale, die noch unbeliebter ist als sie selbst.

„Ja, Sir.“, antwortet sie.

„Körper.“ Er hebt die Hand in der er eine Akte hält und winkt ihr damit zu. „Los.“ Er wirft die Akte auf einen der Schreibtische in seiner Nähe für sie zum holen hin und zieht sich in sein Büro zurück.

„Er ist ziemlich prägnant, oder nicht?“,fragt Lucifer stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich wette du hast nie gedacht das du Pierce mal gesprächig nennen würdest, ha?“, prustet Ella.

„Pierce ist tot, Miss Lopez.“, entgegnet Lucifer mit einem eisigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Ich würde ihn gar nichts nennen.“

* * *

Der Tatort liegt entlang des LA River unter einer Brücke, fast begraben unter dem Müll den Landstreicher und Drogensüchtige hier zurücklassen. Zu dieser Jahreszeit, während der Trockenperiode, ist dieser Fluss nicht mehr als ein armseliges Rinnsal, nicht einmal akustisch wahrnehmbar aus der Entfernung. Die Leiche liegt neben einem der Betonpfeiler der Brücke, teilweise verdeckt durch die Polizeiplane. Das Gebiet riecht nach Müll und Verwesung. Auf den Boden rund um den Pfeiler erspäht Chloe vier dreckige Spritzen ohne überhaupt danach Ausschau gehalten zu haben. Leere Chipstüten und Beef- Jerky Verpackungen übersähen das Gelände. Der Verkehr dröhnt über ihnen auf der Brücke vorbei und übertönt alle sonstigen Geräusche aus der Umgebung.

Lucifers Nase runzelt sich als er mit Abneigung seinen Blick über das verschmutzte Gebiet schweifen lässt. „Liebenswert.“

„John Doe.“, sagt Ella über den Leichnam gebeugt. „Ich konnte keine Ausweise bei ihm finden, keine Identifizierungsmerkmale, keine Narben und auch keine Tattoos. Seine Haut ist perfekt.

Chloe seufzt als sie sich neben Ella niederlässt. „Drogenüberdosis?“

„Ich denke nicht.“, antwortet Ella während ihr Blick über die herumliegenden Spritzen schweift. „Nicht in der Art die du meinst.“

„Aber in einer anderen Art?“, hakt Chloe nach.

Ella zieht die Plane zurück und enthüllt den Blick auf einen schwarzhaarigen Mann mit unsehenden, starren braunen Augen. Sie drückt ihre behandschuhten Finger gegen seine Carotisarterie. Chloe lehnt sich noch näher um etwas erkennen zu können. Tatsächlich befindet sich auf seinem Hals eine kleine Einstichwunde, fast an der selben Stelle an der der Gerichtsmediziner auch Genevieves lokalisiert hat.

„Können wir ihn den Curare-Killer nennen?“, schlägt Ella vor.

Chloe bedenkt Ella mit einem grimmigen Blick. „Lass uns auf die Resultate der Autopsie warten, bevor wir zu viele Vermutungen anstellen.“ Nur um sicher zu gehen. Sie will nicht von A auf B auf Serienmörder springen ohne ausreichend Beweise dafür zu haben.

„Richtig.“, antwortet Ella etwas enttäuscht. Sie blickt auf den Toten. „Tut mir Leid, Kumpel, das war ein wenig unsensibel von mir, aber wir finden wer auch immer dir das angetan hat. Versprochen.“

„Was kannst du mir sonst noch so über den Körper erzählen?“, fährt Chloe fort.

Mit einem Nicken deutet Ella auf die Hände des Opfers. Chloe legt ihre Stirn in Falten. Die Fingerspitzen des Mannes fehlen. Jeder Finger, vom Daumen bis zum Kleinen, wurde am ersten Gelenk amputiert. Die Wunden sind blutig, geschwollen und man kann den Knochen erkennen, deshalb vermutet sie das dies ganz neue Verletzungen sind.

Was in aller Welt hat das zu bedeuten?

„Irgendeine Art von Folter?“, vermutet Ella.

„Nein.“, erwidert Lucifer. „Das... das ist nicht was wir hier sehen.“

Chloes Stirnrunzeln vertieft sich. Er war, seit Ella begann alles zu erläutern, komplett still, was sehr unüblich für ihn ist und, trotz allem, hat Chloe fast vergessen das er auch anwesend ist, das er direkt hinter ihnen steht.

„Keine Folter?“, fragt Chloe etwas verwirrt.

Sein grimmiger Ausdruck spricht für sich. Ihr Mund wird trocken als die Erkenntnis sie trifft wie ein geworfener Stein. Natürlich, wenn jemand weiß wie Folter aussieht, dann er. Er hat vermutlich mehr Methoden in ihrer Ausführung gesehen als ihr überhaupt bekannt sind. Er verübte vermutlich mehr Gräueltaten gegen die Menschheit als die Gesamtheit der `Verwaltungsangestellten´ in Guantanamo Bay. All das nicht einmal suchend nach wichtigen Informationen, die zur Sicherheit und Rettung anderer Menschen dienen könnten, sondern nur um zu bestrafen. Er... Sie beißt sich auf ihre Lippe, zitternd als sie in seine Richtung schielt. Zu dem Teufel, welcher in den letzten drei Jahren ihr Freund war. Ihr erscheint es so als würde sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren.

„Detektiv?“, fragt Lucifer, doch seine Stimme klingt weit entfernt.

„Probier mal etwas Neues.“, hört sie ihn in ihren Gedanken sagen. „Maze und ich werden dich sicherlich nicht verurteilen.“ „Du weißt wie man foltert.“, platzt es aus ihr heraus, doch sie hebt schnell ihre Hände vor ihren Mund, schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag.

„Whoa.“, wirft Ella ein. „Diese Konversation wurde ja düster.“

Lucifers Augen wirken schwarz und kalt wie Eis. „Ich war der unfreiwillige Aufseher für die schlimmsten und grausamsten Exemplare der Menschheit für Jahrtausende.“, erwidert er verteidigend. „Was genau hast du denn erwartet?“

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Die Idee das sie aufhören muss die Dinge in dem reinem schwarz und weiß der menschlichen Moralvorstellungen zu betrachten schnürt ihr fast den Atem ab. Die menschliche Perspektive ist nicht mehr die Einzige, die sie berücksichtigen muss. Ihre Perspektive ist vielleicht sogar in der Minderheit.

„N...nein.“, entgegnet sie zitternd. „Nein, du hast Recht. Es... es tut mir Leid.“

Sein Blick ist leer, schwarz und ungerührt. Seine Gefühle sind verletzt, schon wieder.

„Was denkst du haben diese Wunden dann zu bedeuten, wenn sie nicht das Resultat von Folter sind?“, fragt Chloe langsam und deutet auf den leblosen Körper neben ihnen.

Doch er hat sich immer noch von ihren unüberlegten Worten von vorhin erholt. Er betrachtet sie mit einen verletzten Blick. „Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ich dies zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt erörtere.“ „Wenn du dich nicht wie eine xenophopische Verrückte verhältst“,sagt er nicht. Vermutlich würde er so etwas nie sagen. Sie bildet sich das wahrscheinlich nur ein.

Sie schließt kurz ihre Augen und holt Luft um sich zu wappnen. „Es ist in Ordnung, Lucifer. Ich verkrafte das schon.“

Seine Zweifel sind erdrückend.

„Nein, wirklich.“, versichert sie ihm schluckend. „Bitte, sag es einfach. Ich will das du es mir sagst.“

„Jemand hat ihn entkrallt.“

Chloes Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. „Ent... ent...entkrallt.“ Als Lucifer nickt fügt sie hinzu: „Du meinst wie bei einer gottverdammten Katze? Ist es das was du mir sagen willst?“

„Nunja, er ist keine Katze und ich kann keinen Kommentar zu seinem Status mit dem Allmächtigen abgeben.“, antwortet Lucifer ironisch. „Aber ja, dieser Mann ist kein Mann oder besser beschrieben er ist männlich, aber er ist nicht menschlich.“

Chloe blinzelt. O...kay. Das ist nicht wirklich das was sie erwartet hat zu hören. Das Atmen fällt ihr schwerer.

„Ähm, Alter.“, wirft Ella ein. „Für mich sieht er sehr menschlich aus.

„Nunja, ich auch und doch bin ich es ganz bestimmt nicht.“, stellt sich Chloe vor, würde Lucifer antworten, doch er tut es nicht. Stattdessen betrachtet er sie von der Seite mit einen Blick voller Schuldgefühlen und Nervosität und entgegnet nichts, als würde er es bereuen das Entkrallen überhaupt erwähnt zu haben.

„Ella, entschuldigst du uns bitte für einen Moment?“ Chloe knirscht mit den Zähnen als sie sich wieder aufrichtet. Sie greift nach Lucifers Ärmel und zieht ihn zur Seite und er erlaubt es von ihr gezogen zu werden. Weg von den neugierigen Augen und Ohren und näher zu dem tröpfelnden Fluss.

„Entschuldigung, Detektiv.“, sagt er sobald sie außer Hörweite sind. „Ich dachte es wäre potenziell relevant. Ich...“ Er seufzt als wäre er aufgeregt. In Panik. „Entschuldige. Ich werde kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren.“

„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragt Chloe mit pochendem Herzen. „Das Opfer ist kein Mensch?“

„Natürlich ist es mein Ernst.“, antwortet er. „ Das Opfer trägt die Gestalt eines Menschen, doch er ist keiner.“

Sie verschränkt ihre Arme. „Du meinst... so wie du?“

„Ich habe keine Verkleidung.“, schnappt Lucifer. Er deutet auf sich selbst, auf sein Gesicht „Das ist kein verdammter Zauber. Das bin ich, Detektiv. Das ist das Gesicht mit dem ich geboren wurde. Ich habe auch noch ein anderes Gesicht, welches du unglücklicherweise bereits gesehen hast, aber das ist meine verdammte Bestrafung. Nicht mein...“ Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Das ist was mit mir geschehen ist nach meinem Fall. Was ich mir selbst anget...“ Er schluckt und beendet nicht was er sagen wollte. „Und ich habe nie versucht zu verheimlichen das ich der Teufel bin. Ich hab mich dir verdammt noch einmal sogar so vorgestellt.“

Ein Klumpen formt sich in ihren Hals und sie blickt für einen Moment auf den Boden in dem Versuch die Tränen wegzublinseln. Nun, diesen schlafenden Bären hat sie gründlich gepiekst. „Lucifer, was ich gesagt habe war nicht als Beleidigung gemeint. Ich sage nicht das du Sachen vor mir verheimlichst oder das du mich anlügst. Ich versuche nur die Funktionsweise von dem, was du mir erzählt hast, was wir hier sehen zu verstehen, weil ich kann das nicht sehen und ich...ich....“ Sie runzelt ihre Stirn als der Rest von dem was er gesagt hat langsam in ihr Gehirn einsinkt. „Deine Bestrafung?“

Er schnaubt und betrachtet sie mit eiskaltem Blick. „Das Detektiv, ist nicht relevant.“

„Aber...“

„Nicht. Relevant.“

„Richtig.“, antwortet sie müde. Sie erhebt ihre Hände in einer universalen Geste des Kapitulierens. „Also, das Opfer ist kein Mensch. Was ist er dann?“

„Wenn ich richtig vermute ist er ein Basilisk.“

„Ein Basilisk.“

„Ja, doch ich bin mir nicht 100 prozentig sicher.“ Er sieht über seine Schulter zurück zum Opfer, welches von hier kaum erkennbar ist, dank der Plane und den Schwarm von L.A.P.D Angestellten, die um den Körper kreisen, wie Fliegen. „ Seine menschliche Verkleidung ist nicht vollständig transparent für mich, das kompliziert die Dinge ein wenig.“

„Aber du kannst einen...“, sie seufzt und versucht ruhig zu bleiben. „Einen Zauber hast du es genannt, erkennen?“

„Ja.“

Und du behauptest dass das Opfer eine...Echse ist.“

„Nunja.“, antwortet Lucifer vorsichtig. „Eigentlich eher ein Drachen.“

Sie kann das ungläubige Schnauben das ihr entkommt, nicht unterdrücken. „Ein Drachen?“ Drachen sind nun auch eine verdammte Sache über die sie sich Gedanken machen muss?

„Ja.“ Lucifers Augen verengen sich, kalkulierend.

„Was ist den?“, fragt sie.

„Der Killer nahm die Augen einer Frau mit der Sicht und nun die Krallen eines Basilisken.“

„Willst du damit sagen das die Krallen etwas besonderes sind, wie die Augen?“, entgegnet sie, versuchend nicht zu lange über die Verrücktheit nachzudenken, die über ihre Lippen kommt.

„Sehr besonders, ja. Sie sind bedeckt von einem Gift, das so ziemlich Alles, außer einem himmlischen Wesen, petrifitziert.“

„Petrifiziert... wie in... zu Stein verwandeln?“, fragt sie stotternd.

Lucifer nickt.  
„Tatsächlicher Stein?“

„Genau.“

„Wie die verdammte Medusa?“

„Ja.“, antwortet er.

„Gab es Medusa wirklich?“, sie kann nicht anders und muss einfach fragen.

Er betrachtet sie für einen langen Augenblick, seine vorherige Rage ersetzt durch Besorgnis. „ Sie war eine Verschmelzung existierender Dinge, aber nein, Detektiv, so etwas wie Gorgonen existieren nicht wirklich.“

„Oh.“

Wie zur Hölle ist dies nun ihr Leben? In nicht mal einer Woche wurde aus einer Metapher über den Teufel der tatsächliche verdammte Teufel, Hellseher existieren auch wirklich und nun hat sie es mit einem gottverdammten Drachen zu tun. Es ist als hätte sie jemand in einen `geht in eine Bar` Witz gesteckt und vergessen ihr das mitzuteilen. Doch wo ist die Pointe? Sie könnte nun wirklich eine Pointe gebrauchen.

„Ich verstehe dass das sehr... überwältigend ist.“, versucht er die angespannte Stille zu unterbrechen.

Sie schüttelt nur ihren Kopf. „Nein, nein, es geht mir gut.“ Nicht. Nicht gut. Sie schluckt und blickt zu ihm auf. „So, es würde also bei dir nicht funktionieren?“

Er runzelt die Stirn. „Pardon?“

„Du hast gesagt das Gift wirkt nicht bei himmlischen Wesen. Heißt das es würde bei dir nicht wirken?“

„Ja, unter normalen Umständen.“, antwortet er mit seinem stirnrunzelnden Blick auf sie gerichtet. „ Aber es ist sehr effektiv gegen Höllenbewohner wie Maze, Menschen und so ziemlich allen Anderen.“

„Höllenbewohner wie Maze?“

„Ja, Lilim, Incubi, Succubi und so weiter.“

„So, du behauptest also was genau?“, fragt sie mit erwartungsvollem Blick. „Jemand sammelt spezielle Körperteile?“

„Ja, es scheint so.“,gibt Lucifer zu. „ Doch ich fühle mich dazu geneigt zu erwähnen das Alles was wir bisher haben ein Zufall sein kann. Es benötigt ein drittes Opfer um ein legitimes Muster erkennen zu können.“

Er spricht so sachlich, das sie laut loslachen muss, doch es klingt nicht glücklich.

„Detektiv?“

„Gott, das ist lächerlich.“, entgegnet sie fast hypoxisch als sie zu Hyperventilieren beginnt. „Du behauptest also... das mein Opfer ein Reptil ist... und jemand sammelt solchen Mist...wie Einhornhörner?“

„Drachen sind keine Reptile und Einhörner sind ausgestorben.“

„Das interessiert mich verdammt noch einmal nicht.“, schnappt sie so laut das sich selbst Ella umdreht um nachzusehen.

Jeder starrt. All die hasserfüllten, verurteilenden Polizisten. Chloes Gesicht wird heiß. Sie greift nutzlos nach ihrem Kragen, versuchend zu Atmen. Sie kann einfach nicht Atmen.

Lucifer blickt sie starr und unergründlich an und wäre dies ein anderer Moment an einem anderen Tag, würde sie sich in seinem Blick verlieren. Doch dies ist kein anderer Tag und sie bricht auseinander. Es ist klar, dass er keine Ahnung hat wie er mit ihr umgehen soll als sie vor seinen Augen auseinanderbricht und warum sollte er auch? Er ist der Teufel. Er ist kein Mensch. Er versteht menschliche Dinge nicht, abgesehen von Sünde.

„Ich brauche etwas Luft.“, keucht sie, plötzlich verzweifelt einfach wegzukommen.

Einfach weg.

Sie rennt zu ihrem Auto als wäre es ihr Rettungsring und lässt Lucifer zurück um mit jemand Anderen zu fahren.

* * *

Lindas Bürotür ist offen und es herrschst Stille in dem kleinen Gang davor. Chloe streckt ihren Kopf zum Türrahmen und späht in den von Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Raum. Linda sitzt hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, knabbernd an einem Müsliriegel mit weißen Kopfhören in den Ohren, während sie auf etwas in ihrer Hand blickt. Ihr Handy, vielleicht, oder ein I-pod.

Chloe beißt sich abwägend auf ihre Lippen, doch sie fasst schnell einen Entschluss. Linda hat Pause. Sie will nichts über Chloes lächerliche Drachenprobleme hören. Wer würde würde sich das denn auch freiwillig anhören. Chloe ist sich nicht einmal sicher ob Linda überhaupt über den dafür benötigten Kontext verfügt. Sie hat es nur vermutet. Sie verliert ihren Mut und wendet sich ab um zu gehen.

„Chloe?“

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße. Zusammenzuckend dreht sie sich wieder zur Tür, um zu sehen wie Linda die Kopfhörer aus ihren Ohren nimmt und den `vielleicht` I-pod auf ihren Tisch legt.

„Es tut mir Leid.“, spricht Chloe. „Ich störe.“

Aber Linda schüttelt nur ihren Kopf und deutet auf die Couch. „Was ist los? Bitte setz dich hin.“

Chloe zögert und späht skeptisch auf die Couch.

„Sitz.“, fordert Linda erneut.

Chloe lässt sich auf das Sofa fällen und verschränkt ihre Hände über ihren Knien. „Alles ist los...ich...“, versucht Chloe zu antworten, doch sie ist sich nicht sicher wie sie fortfahren soll. Vorsichtig? Direkt?  
Ach übrigens, wusstest du das dein `wahnhafter´ Patient, der sich für den Teufel hält, die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit erzählt hat? Nein? Ok dann, entschuldige bitte die Umstände , ich gehe jetzt einfach.

„Lucifer erwähnte gestern das du nun Bescheid weist.“, entgegnet Linda langsam, ihr Ausdruck voller Sorge. „Also wirklich Bescheid weist. Ist das der Grund warum du hier bist?“

Chloe sackt zusammen und atmet erleichtert aus. „So du weist es also auch?“

Linda nickt. „Ja das tue ich.“

„Und du hast Lucifer während dieser ganzen `Nach-Offenbarungs Horror Show´ über gesehen?“

Linda bietet ihr nur einen entschuldigenden Blick an und antwortet nicht. Chloe sackt noch weiter zusammen. „Richtig.“, sagt Chloe. Natürlich sieht Linda ihn. Linda ist seine verdammte Therapeutin und er ist genauso durcheinander wie Chloe selbst. „Doktor- Patient Vertraulichkeit. Tut mir Leid.“

„Kein Problem.“

„Wann hast du...“, Chloe nimmt einen Atemzug. „Wann hast du es überhaupt herausgefunden?“

„Hmm, so um Halloween vor eineinhalb Jahren.“

Ich denke ich habe meine Therapeutin kaputt gemacht.“, erinnert sich Chloe an Lucifers Worte. „Und nun ist sie irgendwo zwischen komplett nutzlos und einer plappernden Verrückten.“ Welches... wow... Neuer Kontext formt sich. So viel neuer Kontext. Ihre Hände zittern.

Nachmittagssonne scheint durch die Fenster des Raums und es scheint so als wäre der Raum geteilt. Der Couchtisch und einige der Bücherregale sind erleuchtet. Chloe sieht den Staubpartikeln zu wie sie vor ihr in der Luft schweben, bis alles durch die erneuten Tränen verschwimmt.

„Ich versuche in Ordnung zu sein.“, schluchzt sie. „Ich versuche es. Aber nun muss ich nicht nur mit Lucifer klarkommen. All dieses außer-weltliche Zeug schleicht sich in meine Arbeit und es ist einfach überall, ich hab keine drei Sekunden ohne...“

„Warte.“, unterbricht Linda, ihre Hand erhoben. „Was meinst du damit, es schleicht sich in deine Arbeit? War es nicht immer Teil deiner Arbeit? Ich meine, Lucifer arbeitet doch mit dir.“

Chloe reibt sich über ihre Augen und greift nach einem Taschentuch. „Nein ich meine, zurzeit probiere ich einen Mordfall aufzuklären in dem das Opfer nicht einmal menschlich ist.“

„Oh.“, entgegnet Linda stirnrunzelnd. „Naja, das ist Neu, selbst für mich. Ist das Opfer so wie Maze? Ein Dämon?“

Chloe erzählt Linda von ihrer Mordermittlung, von der toten Frau hinter der Pizzeria und dem toten Mann...nein Drachen... unter der Brücke.

„Das... das klingt wirklich ziemlich verrückt.“, sagt Linda, sehr verwirrt klingend.

„Wirklich?“, erwidert Chloe mit einem Schnauben. „Das ist deine professionelle Meinung?“

Linda betrachtet sie für einen langen Moment. „Chloe, manchmal... sind Dinge einfach verrückt. Ich weiß aus Erfahrung das die Sachen, die um Lucifer passieren, nunja, sie geben dir eine ganz neue Perspektive auf die Realität und mit dieser neuen Perspektive, auch als Therapeutin, kann ich dir nicht mehr sagen als das deine Gefühle, auch wenn ich weis das sie ziemlich quälend sind, komplett selbstverständlich sind. Diese Scheiße ist echt irre.“

„Ich will...“, versucht Chloe seufzend. „Ich weis einfach nicht was ich tun soll“

Linda nickt und erhebt sich von ihrem Schreibtisch um auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Chloe Platz zu nehmen. „Willst du den Fall lösen?“, fragt sie vorsichtig.

„Natürlich will ich den Fall lösen.“, erwidert Chloe. „Es wurde jemand umgebracht. Zwei Leute sind tot.“

„So, der Fakt dass das zweite Opfer nicht menschlich war... stört dich nicht?“

Chloe schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Er war ein lebendes Etwas...ein empfindungsfähiges Ding. Ein empfindungsfähiger Drachen, meine ich.“ Wenigstens denkt sie das Drachen das sind. Es ist eine logische Schlussfolgerung. Nicht das irgendetwas von all dem sehr logisch ist. Sie ist sich immer noch nicht sicher wie sie sich daran gewöhnen soll, dass das Opfer ein Drachen ist. „Jemand hat sein Leben von ihm gestohlen. Jemand hat ihm seine Entscheidungen weggenommen. Mir ist egal ob er ein Mensch war oder nicht. Das ist falsch und er verdient Gerechtigkeit.“

„Diese Betrachtungsweise kommt mir bekannt vor.?

„Hmm?“

Linda lächelt. „Du klingst sehr wie Lucifer.“

„Tu ich.“, gibt Chloe zu und blickt auf denn Boden. „Oder nicht?“

„Vielleicht ist das der Grund weshalb ihr so gut zusammenarbeitet?“, schlägt Linda vor.

Chloe betrachtet Linda mit einem nachgebenden Blick. „Ich weis was du zu erreichen versuchst.“

Lindas Grinsen verbreitet sich. „Nunja, funktioniert es?“

Chloe seufzt. „Ich habe heute realisiert das er der ehemalige... gegenwärtige?“ Als Linda ihren Kopf schüttelt verbessert sie sich wieder. „Ehemalige Herrscher der Hölle ist. Also wirklich, wirklich realisiert.“

„Ja nun, er ist der Teufel.“

„Ich meine ich wusste das, vorher, als ich sein anderes Gesicht gesehen habe, aber ich hab es nicht begriffen.“

„Und nun ist dein Freund jemand der Hitler persönlich kennt.“

Chloe blinzelt. Warte. Warte. „Lucifer... kennt Hitler?“

„Wo denkst du ist er hingekommen nachdem er gestorben ist?“

„Das ist...ist...“, Chloe schluckt. Wenn man von einem Perspektivenwechsel redet.

„Yeah.“, entgegnet Linda nickend. „Wie ich gesagt habe. Diese Scheiße ist echt irre.“

Chloe streicht mit ihren Fingern durch ihr Haar und lächelt Linda müde an. „ Es ist nett das rauslassen zu können bei jemanden der es versteht.“

Lindas Augen leuchten. „Geht es dir nun ein wenig besser?“

„Jep.“, antwortet Chloe. Sie nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und lässt ihn langsam entweichen. Diesesmal verspürt sie nicht das Gefühl nach Luft ringen zu müssen als die Welt um sie herum versucht sie zu ertränken. „Jep, ich...“ Sie hält sich oben und schluckt nicht mehr das Meerwasser. „Ja, es geht mir besser.“

„Nunja, meine Tür ist immer offen.“, erwidert Linda mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Aber ich erwarte in ein paar Minuten einen Patienten, deshalb müssen wir unser Gespräch nun leider beenden.“

„Danke. Sicher. Natürlich.“, sagt Chloe als sie wieder aufsteht.

„Darf ich dir etwas vorschlagen?“, fragt Linda als Chloe nach ihrer Tasche greift.

„Was?“

„Nunja, es scheint so als wäre dieser neue Fall dein Umkipppunkt.“, antwortet Linda. Sie pausiert und der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht wird nachdenklich. „Wenn du Probleme damit hast mit Lucifer im Kontext deiner Arbeit umzugehen, warum verbringt ihr nicht einfach ein wenig Zeit miteinander außerhalb der Arbeit? Um euch daran zu erinnern warum ihr Freunde seid. Finde einen Ausgleich mit ihm auf einem rein sozialen Level.“

Chloe legt die Stirn in Falten. „Ich weis nicht.“ Ehrlich, für sie klingt das derzeit wie das Rezept für eine Katastrophe.

„Er ist immer noch Lucifer.“, versucht Linda sanft. „Er ist immer noch die gleiche Person wie zuvor. 100 prozentig. Nur... jetzt weist du ein bisschen mehr über ihn. Denk daran, okay? Und vielleicht, mit diesem Gedanken, triff ihn um etwas trinken zu gehen.“

„Das ist... vielleicht.“

Linda lächelt. „Es ist nur ein Vorschlag.“

„Danke.“, erwidert Chloe und ihre Finger halten ihre Tasche ein wenig fester.

Nur ein Vorschlag, aber... Chloe seufzt als sie das Gebäude in Richtung Parkplatz verlässt. Soll sie wirklich teuflische Privatbesuche machen, wenn sie ihm kaum in die Augen blicken kann ohne zu hyperventilieren? Sie ist sich nicht sicher.

Sie starrt auf ihr Handy während sie sich ihren Dienstfahrzeug nähert, welches an der Straße gegenüber parkt. Sie könnte ihm eine Nachricht senden. Sie könnte. Sie könnte ihn auch zu ihr einladen um einen Film anzuschauen oder sie könnte ihn anbieten mit ihr etwas Trinken zu gehen, wie Linda vorgeschlagen hat. Rüber zu Lux zu gehen um etwas zu trinken wäre sicherlich weniger.... Sie wäre nicht auf ihrem Gebiet und könnte jederzeit wieder gehen.

„Willst du dich mit mir auf einen Cocktail oder so etwas treffen?“ Das könnte sie schreiben. Nur das sie ihn vorhin zurückgelassen hat. Sie hat ihn beleidigt und stehen gelassen und er würde antworten. „Danke, aber ich bin gerade nicht in der Stimmung dazu erneut zum Bösewicht gemacht zu werden.“

Sie hätte nichts anderes als Antwort außer „Es tut mir Leid.“ Doch das hat sie bereits so oft wiederholt das sie das Gefühl hat, dass Entschuldigungen ihre Bedeutung verloren haben. Stattdessen sind sie der Code für „Es tut mir Leid, aber in ein paar Minuten werde ich trotzdem es wieder tun“, und das ist nicht wirklich entschuldigend, oder?

So sie würde „Es tut mir Leid.“, tippen und er würde aufhören überhaupt zu antworten, weil er die Nase voll von ihr und ihren Lügen hat.

Dem Prinz der Lügen ist die Wahrheit wichtig. Oh diese Ironie.

Sie denkt, vielleicht ist es besser überhaupt nicht zu fragen. Sie bevorzugt die Idee nicht mit ihm zu reden, anstatt eine Stille seinerseits ertragen zu müssen. Sie bevorzugt...

Sie seufzt als sie ihr Auto erreicht. Die brutale Nachmittagssonne scheint ihr ins Gesicht. Sie fummelt mit ihren Schlüsseln bis sie den vertrauten Piep der Zentralverriegelung vernimmt.

Sie bevorzugt ihre Freundschaft in einem Zustand wie Schrödingers Katze, wo sie immer noch existiert und floriert, weil sie die Kiste noch nicht geöffnet hat um zu entdecken das sie sehr tot ist.

Ein Klumpen formt sich in ihren Hals als sie ins Auto steigt.

Sie schreibt ihn nicht.


End file.
